He's my baby!
by DerekJupiterLUVER
Summary: Ash has always had feelings for Derek Jupiter. And when Derek gets hurt, the drummer finally plans to reveal his feelings. But when Beth Cambell begins to have feelings for the singer too. Will Ash still have a chance? Derek/Ash,Derek/Beth
1. Chapter 1: Trains and Roses

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, cause if I did… IT WOULDN'T GET CANCELLED like it is now! (Clears throat) Uh, Right anyways… This story is fiction and I make no money from this… Remember that, so I don't get sued =(Enjoy and Review nicely=)**

**Ch. 1: ****Trains and roses…**

It was a warm Tuesday afternoon, in Los Angeles where legendary rock band, Iron Weasel live.

"Okay Ash put that there; Burger put that one over there." Derek, handsome, British, lead singer instructed his band mates. "Kay." They responded in unison.

Just then, teen, lead guitarist, Tripp Cambell walked through the door. "Hey guys, I'm home from school." He said cheerfully. The band didn't bother to look at him, they just responded, "Hey." together. Tripp raised a brow and gave a skeptical smile, "What are you guys doing?" he asked, indicating the white rail road tracks, put together in and outside the house. Derek turned to the teen and smiled, "Oh, were building a rail road track." He stated cheerfully. Tripp rolled his eyes, "Gee Derek, that explains a lot." He said sarcastically. Derek frowned and then quickly smiled again, 'Were building a rail road track, for the new train we bought." He said turning back around. Tripp's jaw dropped. He knew the band wasn't good with 'handling money', but buying a **train** was ridiculous. He frowned and raised his hands by his sides, "You guys bought a train?" he asked in an angry tone. Derek and the band turned to him, Derek chuckled. "Kid, calm down. We didn't buy a **real** train. It's a fake one." He explained with a slight chuckle. Tripp sighed with relief, "Oh, so it's a toy?" he asked. Derek squinted one eye slightly, and shrugged one shoulder, "Not exactly." He said in a small high pitched tone. Tripp looked at him seriously, "Then what is it?" he asked curiously. "Kid, basically it's a fake train that moves and can fit all four of us!" Derek explained with a smile. Tripp's eyes widened, "Derek! Are you insane? How much did it cost!" he exclaimed. Derek raised his arms in defense, "Kid don't worry, and it didn't cost us a dime." Derek said. Ash's head shot up, "Yeah it didn't cost a dime, cause it was free." He said butting in dim wittingly, obviously not getting the metaphor. "Where did you guys get a train that moves, and has room enough for all four of us…But it didn't cost anything?" Tripp asked confused. The band looked at each other and Burger spoke up. "It's actually a very interesting story, little man." He explained.

**FLASHBACK…**

The band was riding down the street in the band van, Burger driving, Derek in the passenger seat, and Ash in the back of them. They were in comfortable silence when Ash spoke up, "Hey guys look! A yard sale…" he exclaimed while pointing outside the window. "And look! Their selling a train!" Burger butted in, equally excited. "Let's go check it out lads." Derek suggested. "Yeah!" they agreed in unison. They all got out of the car swiftly.

**FLASHBACK OVER…**

The band nodded and smiled when he finished the flashback. Tripp gave a confused look. "Um, that doesn't explain how you got the train for free." he said. "Oh that? That's a different story." Burger said smiling.

**FLASHBACK…**

The band walked up and admired the train. It was a medium sized, but still big enough for four passengers. It had four seats, one in back of the other. A colorful, glossy, paint job. A working front light and a whistle.

"Dude we should so buy this!" Burger exclaimed. "Yeah! This is awesome!" Ash said. Derek put one hand on his hip, "I know guys, but first we need to see how much it cost. You know how the kid gets." Derek explained. The others nodded in agreement. "Hey look, look." Ash said pointing to a woman talking to another woman about a price. "That's the lady that lives here.' Ash stated. Derek observed the woman. She was thin and hourglass shaped, blonde and wearing a white V-neck shirt, and Daisy duke shorts. Derek smirked (liking what he was seeing) and turned to his band mates. "Let me handle this, guys." He said confidently. "Yeah!" The others cheered him on.

Derek dug his hands in his pockets and walked coolly to the woman. Her back was turned to him. Derek then tapped her shoulder. He planned on using the 'British charm' on her. "Excuse me Madame. But my friends and I, were wondering how much that lovely train cost." He said charmingly, letting his British accent flow. She turned around and showed her face. She had more wrinkles then Derek had hair on his head, pale skin and a lot of unnecessary makeup. Including deep pink blush, dark eyeliner, horrifying blue eye shadow. In other words, **hideous.**

Derek looked at her with a cool smile. But then he let out a small shriek and a horrified face. He was about to make a break for the band van, but was throttled by Ash and Burger. They have small glares and pushed him back to the woman. He cleared his throat and forced a fake smile. She smiled at him seductively, observing him up and down. "Well handsome, if you wanna know the train cost… its 100 dollars." She said. Derek's jaw dropped, "100 dollars! Really? Come on it's a yard sale!" he whined. The woman stepped closer to him and smiled suggestively, "Well honey, I think we can work something out." She cooed. Derek's eyes widened. He knew where this was going. He chuckled nervously. "Maybe I can lower the price if you take me out to dinner Friday night." She flirted. Derek turned to his band; they nodded and gave him thumbs up. Derek felt like he was about to vomit. He sucked it up and said "Make it free, and we have a deal." She smiled and gave him a small piece of paper with her phone number on it, "Call me… Mr. Rock star." She purred as she ran her bony finger down his chest. Derek slightly nodded and plastered a fake smile. She strutted away. Ash and Burger came to his side, "Yes bro! You did it!" Ash praised. "Now we get to have the train for free!" Burger yelled happily. Derek stood still for a moment, still with the fake smile. He then quickly ran to the nearest dumpster. Ash & Burger heard throwing up noises coming from him. But they ignored it and did a small dance, "We got a train! We go a train!" they sang happily.

**FLASHBACK OVER…**

Tripp raised a brow. Derek shuddered at the memory. "Done with the tracks Derek!" Ash yelled. Derek smiled, "Good job lads!" he praised. "Now let's show the kid the thing that I had to lose my Friday night for!" he said excited. "Yeah!" they yelled. Tripp stopped them, "Wait, where did you guys get the rail road tracks?" he asked pointing to the tracks. The two men looked at Derek. Derek gave a disappointed look, "Kid, let's just say I have another date on Sunday." Derek choked out. Tripp shrugged, "Alright show me the train." He said. Derek, Ash and Burger ran to a large figure that was hidden under a white blanket. "Tripp, say hello to our new train!" Derek exclaimed. He pulled off the blanket and revealed the shiny kiddy train. The band raised their arms indicating the train, "Ta-da!" they yelled. Tripp gazed at the train, "Wow guys it's so cool!" he praised. "Well if you think it's so cool now…" Derek started. "Wait till ya ride it." Burger finished. Tripp frowned. He knew every time the band did something 'awesome' then they would eventually get hurt, **badly**. He wanted no part in these. He shook his head and gave a sly smile, "Nah I think I'll pass, I got homework." He said calmly. Burger shrugged, "Suit yourself." He said. Derek and Ash already got in their compartments. Derek went in front (in the red painted one); he put on a blue and white train constructer hat. The band looked at him confused. "Don't ask me where I got the hat." Derek said irritated. Ash sat behind him (in a blue painted one), and Burger in the one behind him (the green one). "Now let's do this!" Derek exclaimed. "Yeah!" they yelled.

Derek flipped a switch that started the train, but in a slow speed. They moved slowly on the tracks around the tracks. They sighed frustrated. "Dude we can go faster then this!" he exclaimed to the handsome British singer. Tripp chuckled; he walked into his room and shut the door. Derek found a dial that had the trains speed from 1-10. Derek smiled. "Guys brace yourselves." He warned. The others gripped the sides of their seats. Derek then turned the dial up to 10; the train then sped fast around the tracks. The group cheered with excitement.

After minutes of speeding through the house inside and out, the ride was coming near a stop. Derek chuckled, his hair slightly more messy then before. "Guys the train is almost done, we just need to go through the kitchen." He exclaimed over the wind and the others cheering. "Whoa! I didn't know the train was going through the kitchen too!" Ash said surprised. Derek's eyes widened. He managed to turn around to face him. "What do you mean you didn't know? Ash I thought I told you to set up tracks in the kitchen!" Derek exclaimed. Ash looked at him confused.

**FLASHBACK…**

Ash was on his knees nailing two rails together. Derek walked by him, "Oh Ash, don't forget to set up tracks in the kitchen." He reminded. Ash started bobbing his head up and down. Derek smiled, "Thanks." He said as he walked off outside. Ash then looked up; he pulled out earphones from his ears and looked around. "What?" he asked confused. Once he saw no one was in sight, he shrugged and turned his M3 player up again.

**FLASHBACK OVER…**

"Oh so that's what those extra tracks were for." He finally figured out. Derek glared at him. He turned back around, as they were yards away from the kitchen. "Great, that's just great Ash!" Derek said angry. Burger shook his head, "So what you're saying is that Ash forgot to put important tracks in the kitchen, but were heading to the kitchen with no tracks to support the train, and that were defiantly going to hurt?" Burger said trying to piece everything together. Derek nodded. Burger smiled and nodded slightly, "Oh, all caught up." He said calmly. "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed. The others joined in and screamed too.

They finally made it to the kitchen, where a loud crash, dishes breaking and metal scratching. Tripp ran out of his room and headed to the kitchen. He opened the white swing door and gasped at the sight. The train was flipped over, and the band was scattered around the floor. Ash was lying face down by the sink, and Burger by the refrigerator. "Guys!" Tripp exclaimed concerned. He ran by Burger's side, "Are you guys okay?" he asked, not even helping them up. "Yeah bro, we crashed through the kitchen on a train and landed on our backs… Oh were just fine." Ash said sarcastically but harshly. Tripp helped them both up. He then realized one of the weasels was missing. "Guys, where's Derek?" he asked the band mates. The band looked around for their missing leader. They began to get worried, especially Ash. "Derek bro, where are you!" Ash panicked. Just then they heard a small noise of metal scraping, then a mumble. Ash gasped as he realized the lead singer was under the crashed train. He ran toward the flipped train and struggled to lift it up. The band mates stood by him and assisted. They then managed to lift the train off the Brit. Ash gasped as he saw Derek on belly and groaning in pain. "Derek!" Ash yelled with concern. He lifted him up in his arms and stared into his beautiful, bright hazel eyes. "Derek?" Ash whispered. Derek's eyes closed and he went limp. He mumbled, "Hmm…"

Ash slightly smiled hearing his voice, but then frowned, "Are you okay? Say something, anything." He said worried. Derek then slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. "Ash?" he choked out. Ash looked at his band, then back at the handsome singer. "Yes Derek, I'm here. Is there something you wanna tell me?" he hoped for the words that his always been waiting to hear. Derek blinked, "Yes…" he said softly. "…is my hair messed up?" he asked cockily. Ash frowned in disappointment. Then Derek passed out.

Ash panicked and gently shook the singer, "Derek, Derek!" he exclaimed. Tripp touched his shoulder, "We should take him to the hospital… I'll tell my mom to meet us there." He said as he reached for his cell phone. Burger patted Ash's back, "I'll start up the band van." He stated as he walked out.

Ash was alone with Derek. He gazed at his face. Ash wiped of some hairs from Derek's face. He then started to play with strands of his long dark chocolate colored hair. Ash smiled. Even unconscious Derek looked gorgeous to him. Not even the eyeliner that Derek was wearing was ruined. He tightened his grip on Derek and hugged him. He then pulled back and gazed at him once more. Something powerful came over him and he leant down closer to Derek.

Ash's lips met Derek's in soft gentle kiss. He faded into his own world, finally getting the chance to kiss his true love. For as long as Ash could remember, he'd always been in love with his lead singer. He was gorgeous, very talented, strong, caring, and did he mention **gorgeous.** He never let anyone know about his attraction to Derek. Because the weird thing is that Ash loved woman, but the only man he could ever love is Derek. Derek is also only attracted to woman, **lots **of woman. But so is Ash. Weird?

Derek's lips were soft and warm. Ash felt like he was a firework exploding. He started to run a hand through Derek's hair. When Tripp came back through the door. "Ash let's go." He said. Ash jumped "Uh, uh yeah in a minute bro." he said nervously. Luckily Tripp didn't see his 'affection' towards Derek. Ash looked at Derek and sighed.** "If he was awake when I kissed him, he would have bashed my head with a pot… he'll never love me like how I love him." **Ash thought sadly. Burger then came in and spun the keys around his finger, "Vans' ready." He stated. Tripp then helped Ash carry Derek into the van. "Burger a little help here." Tripp said. Burger gripped Derek by the arms, Ash by his waist, and Tripp, legs. Tripp looked up and saw his mom coming through the front door, "Look my mom is here." Tripp said. Then love struck Burger turned around to see his crush Beth. "Where?" Burger said excited, while fixing his hair. He forgot he was holding Derek and dropped his head hard onto the floor. A large thud was heard. Burger's eyes widened, "Oops." He said nervously. Ash looked at the fallen singer and then at the over weight bassist. He glared at him. Ash felt like he wanted to rip Burger to shreds for dropping Derek. He sighed and they re-lifted the singer and carried him to the van.

**Ouch, poor Derek. Well how about that crush on Derek that Ash has huh? Will Derek get better? Will Ash reveal his feelings? Will Derek return them? Find out when I get at least two reviews ;) Oh yeah and another thing, I don't post a new chapter till I get at least two reviews on one chapter. Sorry =\ Well… Review nicely please! =D**

DerekJ3


	2. Chapter 2: I'll do it!

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys… it really means a lot! And this is actually my first story on Fan fiction. Well I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, don't forget to review on your way out ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I'm in the band.**

**Ch. 2: ****I'll do it!"**

Ash started to pace in the waiting room. Tripp shook his head, "Ash, calm down. The doctor said he'll tell us as soon as possible, that Derek is alright." He assured the drummer. Ash shook his head, "I know bro, but I can't help but worry." Ash said nervously. "Now why would you be nervous?" Burger started. "This is Derek were talking about. Our bold Brit! He's a strong guy. He'll pull through." Burger said calmly. Ash sighed, "Yeah I guess." He said sitting down in a plastic chair. "I just care about Derek so much." He said resting his head on his hand. Tripp raised a brow and Burger look at him strange. Ash looked at them and smiled nervously, "I-I mean c-cause he's l-like a brother… that's why." He chuckled nervously, and then cleared his throat and sank into his seat, blushing. Tripp then nodded, "Yeah, I'm a little scared too. Derek is like a dad to me." He admitted. Burger nodded in agreement. Beth then sighed, "Hmm, I guess he's important to all of use." She started. "I mean he is a wizard with my hair!" she exclaimed. She then fluffed her hair a bit. "I mean how else do you think my hair looks so good without help?" she smiled. She then frowned, "I hope he's okay." She said slightly worried. Ash nodded. She then made an annoyed face, "I mean, who's the idiot that said to get the train in the first place?" she said more then asked. Ash and Burger eyes darted from left to right.

Just then a thin older man in a white doctor's uniform walked up to the group. Ash looked at him, but Tripp spoke up. "How's Derek doctor?" he asked. The doctor gave a small smile, "He's going to be just fine." He assured. The group sighed in relief. The doctor then rubbed the tip of the cap on his pen in his silver white hair, as he shook his head. "What puzzles me is why there are train prints all over his back?" he said confused. Ash and Burger's eyes darted once again from left to right. "Who knows?" Burger said shrugging, trying to hide the truth. "You can see him now." The doctor informed. He walked away, still confused. The group quickly headed to the singer's room. Ash first through the door, gasped as he saw his love lying in the hospital bed, tucked in white sheets. He made his way next to him and put his hands on the small rails by the bed. "Oh my gosh Derek." He whispered quietly. The others went by his side and stared at the unconscious singer. "I hate to see him like this." Beth said sadly. Tripp nodded. "I mean usually he's with you guys joking around. Looking so happy and…" she paused. "Awake." She shrugged. Burger sighed. "Yeah, I mean Derek is sometimes a pain in my butt, and sometimes I wanna knock him out and put him in the hospital, like he is now but…" Burger stopped receiving glares from Ash. "Sorry." Burger apologized. Ash sighed, "Can I be alone with him for a while?" he asked quietly, but loud enough for the group to hear. They didn't respond but slowly left the room, and patted Ash on the back. The door shut.

Ash gazed at Derek. He reached out and stroked Derek's cheek with his finger arched for a moment. Then Ash saw Derek's eyes slightly twitch. He removed his finger, "Derek?" he asked. Then a miracle. Derek's eyes slowly opened. Ash jumped in surprise. Derek then looked at the drummer, "Ash? Where am I?" He asked quietly. Ash frowned, "Dude your at the hospital. We crashed in the train." Ash informed. Derek then shot a small glare. "We only crashed, because you forgot to tracks in the kitchen. You nitwit!" Derek scolded. Ash couldn't help but smile, he leant down and took the singer in his arms and hugged him **tightly. **Derek made a small choking noise. "Oh Derek you can yell at me all you want. I'm just so glad your okay!" Ash said happily. Derek stirred a bit; Ash had his arms around his back. Which was reported before, had train prints on it. Derek gripped the drummer's shoulders and pulled him slightly away. Ash was now staring in his glowing hazel eyes, also being inches away form Derek's lips. He gazed at him for a second. Derek then broke his trance, "Ash my back hurts." He stated, indicating the hug. Ash frowned and thought for a bit. He then smiled and spoke, "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked nicely. Derek then gripped his own right shoulder. Ash smiled as he gently managed to flip Derek on his back. Derek raised a brow. Then Ash started to gently but deeply massage his back. Derek sighed. Ash smiled as Derek's muscles relaxed. Derek then let a small moan, "Wow Ash, you can really rub a back." Derek teased him. He then shifted a bit, "Hey do you think you can rub lower?" Derek asked. Ash then froze. "H-huh?" he stammered. He was already rubbing at Derek's waist, now lower? Ash then felt a beat of sweat go down his cheek. He didn't trust himself, touching Derek. Ash snapped out of his thoughts when Derek spoke. "Yeah, can you rub my back a little lower?" Derek repeated. Ash didn't respond but slowly slid his hands lower down his back, surprisingly sending a small shiver down Derek's spin. Ash rubbed his back thoroughly. After a few moments Derek stopped him. "Thanks Ash." Derek thanked. Ash smiled at him. Derek then managed to sit himself up. He turned his back to Ash. "Now do you mind rubbing my shoulders a bit?" Derek asked. Ash's eyes widened. After thinking about it for a minute he placed his hands on the Brit's shoulders. Ash rubbed them and they stayed in comfortable silence. Derek was surprised of good a massager Ash was. Derek felt his shoulder crack (in a good way). He tilted his neck slightly and let Ash continue the massage. He then melted in the relaxation. "Oh right there Ash. Yeah that feels good." Derek moaned. Ash then started to blush violently. He quickly pulled back and took a step back. "U-uh all d-done D-Derek." He stuttered nervously. Derek then laid back down on the bed. "Thanks Ash my back feels so much better." He said flashing his perfect pearly white smile at him. Ash felt himself start to melt. "Uh, no problem bro. Anytime." he said.

…

"So when will he be able to return home doctor?" Beth asked the doctor. The doctor smiled, "He'll be able to leave today. We didn't find any major injures. All you have to do is sign him out. And also wake him up." The doctor informed. Beth and the rest of the band smiled. Beth signed the paper and the group headed quickly to the room to see Ash and tell him Derek was coming home.

…

Derek smiled at Ash. Ash then found himself leaning in close to Derek. When he was inches away from Derek's lips, Derek's eyes started to widened in curiosity. But then Ash heard the door open, he pulled back. "Ash the doctor said Derek can come home tonight!' Tripp said happily. Ash smiled, "That's great bro! And guess what Derek woke up too." Ash said cheerfully. The group hurried to see the singer. "DEREK!" they all said surprised. Derek flinched at the outburst. He shot a very small glare at them. "Okay, okay! Just because I was passed out for a moment doesn't mean I'm deaf." Derek teased them.

…

After leaving the hospital the re-united band and Beth came back to the house. Beth opened the door and the band except Derek made it in easily. They turned to the door to find Derek limping and groaning in pain. When Derek finally made it to the door he almost stumbled down onto the floor. But luckily Burger caught him in time. "Derek, maybe you need a little help with…" Tripp started. But was cut off by Derek. "Walking? Oh no kid… I'm fine." Derek assured. But when Burger let him go, Derek fell on his knees. The band helped him up, and Burger held him up. Tripp sighed, "Well I guess someone is gonna have to keep an eye on him." He started. Derek frowned. "You know Derek, I'd do it but I'm busy with school and stuff." He said. Beth spoke up, "And I'm busy with my dentist job." She said. Tripp looked at the two men holding the lead singer. "I guess one of you two have to watch him." Tripp stated. Burger and Ash looked at the singer and then at each other. Ash then realized if he watched Derek then he could get more alone time with the handsome singer. Ash looked at the guitarist, "I-I'll do it." Ash volunteered. "Are you sure Ash?" Tripp asked. Ash nodded, "Yeah bro, I don't mind at **all**." He said slightly deviously. Tripp patted Ash's back and then turned to Burger. "Burger, let's go take Derek to your guy's room so he can put some fresh clothes on." Tripp suggested. They left the room holding Derek by the shoulders. Beth smiled at Ash and put a hand on his shoulder, "Ash I think it's so sweet of you to keep an extra eye on Derek, in his time of need." Beth said. Ash smiled at her, "Like I said Beth, I don't mind at all." He said smiling. Beth smiled and then walked into her room.

Ash smiled impishly to himself. "Literally." He said deviously.

**Aaaannnnd done! Well there's the second chapter. What is Ash planning? I don't even know=P Well, we'll know when I get two reviews ;) Review! 3DerekJ3**


	3. Chapter 3: Say what?

**Hey thanks for reviews guys! I honestly thought no one would read this story… but you guys actually make my day=) you guys are amazing. And this is the third chapter for ya! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I'm in the band.**

**Ch. 3: ****Say what?**

Ash sat on the couch waiting for Derek to come back into the living room. Ash smiled widely at the thought of getting to spend day after day with Derek. Ash fantasized for a bit,

**Ash had fed a spoon full of chicken noodle soup to Derek. Derek smiled at him. Ash gazed at him, **

"**Feeling better Derek?" Ash asked sweetly. Derek smirked at him and stood up, **

"**Yeah, but I'm a bit chilly. Can you warm me up, love?" **

**Derek said slightly seductive. But the only reason Derek was chilly was because, in Ash's fantasy, Derek never wore a shirt. Ash looked down at Derek's bare chest and smirked. He got up and wrapped his arms around the singer's skinny waist. Derek wrapped his arms around his neck in return. Derek then giggled and started to lean in. Ash shut his eyes and leaned in too. Their lips were centimeters away…**

Ash continued to lean in.

"Ash?" a British voice called. Ash still in his fantasy land said dreamily,

"Yes baby?"

"What are you doing?" Derek asked. Ash's eyes snapped open. He peeked at Derek. Derek had an eye brow raised and the corner of his mouth slightly cringed. Ash slowly turned his head to his direction. He chuckled nervously,

"Oh Derek! How long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously. Derek continued to look at him strange,

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ash nodded quickly,

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be? I-I was j-just day dreaming…" Ash stuttered. Derek then let out a low chuckle,

"Day dreaming of kissing a hot girl huh?" he joked him. Ash's eyes darted,

"Yeah sure…" he lied. Ash then looked at Derek. He was wearing a **tight** black V-neck shirt and black silk pajama bottoms. His variety of necklaces and rings were still on. Ash figured Derek wasn't planning on going anywhere else today. Derek sat next to Ash on the couch. Their thighs barely touching. Ash started to blush a bit, and he quickly stood up.

"Uh, you need anything Derek?" he asked. Derek thought for a moment,

"Some chicken noodle soup should be good. Thanks." He answered happily. Ash then felt himself grow warm, remembering the 'fantasy' he had earlier.

"Okay. It'll be ready in a minute bro." he said heading into the kitchen. Derek then picked up a magazine and plopped his feet onto the couch,

"Sheesh, what's Ash's problem?" he asked himself.

…

Beth sat on her bed, looking at a picture on her night stand. The picture was of her, Tripp and the band in the garage, after Tripp's birthday. The guys had cakes on faces and Derek had his arm around Beth's waist. It was a very happy day. After the band and Beth joined parties for Tripp's sake.

Beth sighed. She stared at Derek in the picture.

"Poor Derek." She said to herself. Derek was always there for Tripp. She already knew most of his selfish and cocky attitude was just an act. She knew he had a big heart, like the rest of the band. He would never admit, but he would show signs. She got of her bed and placed the picture back on the stand. She looked at herself in her huge mirror. She decided to see if Tripp needed help with his homework. She smiled warmly, "My little rock star is growing up so fast." She said happily.

She walked out of her room and passed down the hallway to Tripp's room. She heard loud rock music blasting from his room. She knocked on the door and opened.

"Honey?" she called out. Tripp then instantly jumped in surprise,

"Mom!" he snapped. "Why are you in my room?" he asked, rather harshly. Beth smiled innocently,

"I just came to see if you needed help with your homework." She answered. He sighed.

"No mom. I'm fine." He said. He then swiftly started pushing her out of his room.

"Please don't come in here, without knocking mom." Tripp said. Beth frowned,

"I did knock!" she said annoyed. Tripp finally managed to push her out.

"Yeah sure mom." He sighed. Before she could argue, he shut the door. She sighed. **'He's growing a little to fast."** She thought sadly. She headed to the living room.

…

She spotted Derek lying on the couch. She walked to him,

"Hey Derek. How ya feeling?" she asked him. Derek looked up from his magazine,

"Not good. They have a picture of me in here. And I have bags under my eyes!" he said quickly showing her the picture. Beth looked closer at the picture and sighed.

"Derek you look fine." She said. Derek sighed,

"Yeah, but I don't look perfect." he said as he put the magazine back on the coffee table. She sighed; she looked around and raised a brow.

"Where's Ash?" she asked. Derek crossed his arms and smiled.

"Oh he's making me a snack." He answered. He then looked at Beth. "Hey is something wrong with him? He's been acting strange." He asked. She walked and sat by Derek's feet.

"Don't know. He's been acting weird all evening." She said curious. They pondered for a bit. Then Ash returned to the living room and saw Beth sitting by Derek. He frowned and quickly stood by them.

"Oh. Hey… Beth. What are you doing here?" he asked plastering a fake smile. He was hoping for his alone minutes with the singer. Beth stood up.

"Oh I was just checking on how Derek was feeling." She said. Ash smiled.

"Oh well, he'll be just fine. I made him some soup." He said confidently tilting the soup in his palm. But then the two heard Derek shriek.

"Ash the soup!" Derek yelled in pain. Ash & Beth turned to him and gasped. The hot chicken soup was poured all over Derek's thigh. Ash panicked,

"Oh Derek! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! It was accident! I…" Ash was cut off by Derek. Derek winced,

"Ash!" he shushed the drummer. "Just go get something to wipe it off!" he choked out. Ash then quickly ran to the kitchen to get paper towels. Derek groaned, not able to hold his throbbing leg. Beth then spotted the paper towels on the living room counter. She snatched them and pulled out a few rolls. She then sat back down by Derek, but this time by his waist. She placed the towels on his thigh and wiped off the soup. Derek then sighed in relief. After a moment Beth removed the towels. She smiled at Derek's relief

"All better?" she asked. And out of mothers extinct, she started slightly rubbing her hand up and down his thigh (in a motherly way). Derek said nothing but sighed in relief at the less burning pain.

Just then Ash walked in the living room with paper towels. His jaw dropped as he saw Beth rubbing her hand up **Derek's** thigh. He saw Derek smiling. Derek flashed his smile and placed his hand on Beth's hand. Beth smiled.

"Thanks Beth" he said sweetly. Ash started to glare at Beth. Beth smiled back.

"No problem Derek." She said. She then saw Ash, she smiled again.

"Oh Ash don't worry. I got the soup off Derek." She said. Ash plastered another fake smile, hiding his angry look.

"Oh that's great. **Beth**." He said grinding his teeth.

Just then Beth's phone rang. The two men couldn't hear the conversation but simply heard Beth speaking.

"Yes? Yes. Oh really? Great! Thanks… bye." She said talking on the phone. After she hung up she smiled widely. "Guess what guys! I get to take a weeks vacation." She said excited. Derek smiled,

"That's great." He said. Ash glared more.

"Oh so you'll be in the house more. Great." Ash said sarcastically, but no one noticed. Beth smiled,

"Yup." She said.

Burger then entered the living room. "Hey Ash. I need some help washing the band van. Can you help?" he asked holding a bucket and sponge. Ash turned to him,

"Oh sorry Burger, gotta keep an eye on Derek." He answered. Tripp then entered over hearing the conversation.

"Oh don't worry Ash I bet my mom can watch him for a while." Tripp said. Beth smiled,

"Sure, I'll watch him. I got time." She said. Ash's jaw dropped. Beth got the chance to rub Derek's thigh in minutes. But now being alone for about an hour. Who knows what they could manage.

"Say what?" Ash said shocked. Burger then dragged him outside. Ash didn't budge his feet, but he was still easily moved.

"Noooo!" Ash cried out. Tripp sighed,

"Ash don't be such a baby. Were only washing the band van." He said annoyed with Ash 'complaining'.

**Sheesh. More romantic Derek and Beth moments coming up, for those who support it. And don't worry. Ash/Derek moments will still go on. Give some reviews=) Bye! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh gees

**Sorry it took me longer to update... it's just that i didnt get two reviews as early. But if you guys give me one really good review i'll accept it=) Oh and for the people that gave me reviews for chapter 3 you all rock!=D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I'm in the band.**

**Ch.4:**** Oh gees…**

Beth frowned at Ash's outburst. She turned to Derek, who was too looking at the door.

"I think Ash is mad at me." Beth said. Derek sighed,

"Nah he's probably just tired." Derek said not really caring. Beth looked at him,

"You think?" she asked. Derek then gave an assuring smile,

"Yeah. Me and him are like brothers! We know everything about each other." He said confidently.

…

In meantime, Ash was furious. He was roughly scrubbing the band van. Throwing water, and banging on the hood.

"Beth you little… trying to steal Derek from me!" he yelled angrily. Tripp and Burger just stared at him strange & confused, and they slightly flinched in fear.

…

Beth frowned. She saw Derek staring at the T.V remote. She thought he was start the 'rock star swagger' and start acting like a brat for what he wants. But in surprise Derek leaned over and grabbed the remote on his own. Beth raised a brow, but then smiled.

"Oh that's good. Your gonna take care of yourself and not boss me around." She teased. Derek gave gasp,

"How dare you Madame!" he exclaimed, he stood up to be right in front of her. "When have I ever bossed anyone around?" he asked slightly chuckling. Beth, eyebrow still raised gave a skeptical frown. Derek then gave up and said, "Okay, don't answer that." He then sat back down on the couch. Beth chuckled,

"Do you need anything from the kitchen Derek?" she asked, heading for the kitchen. Derek then frowned,

"Wait Beth! Don't go into the kitchen yet." Derek warned. Beth gave a confused look.

"Why not?" she asked. Derek then slightly bit his lip. They still haven't mentioned to her that the train was **their** idea. Derek then stood up. He struggled to Beth. Beth frowned at Derek's pain.

"Derek sit down." She said worried. Derek then managed to stand by her.

"Wait before you go in the kitchen… just know… it was all Ash and Burger's idea." He said not taking any blame. Beth gave another confused look. She then opened the white swinging door. She gasped loudly. The kitchen was in shatters, the train flipped over, and dishes broken. Basically, a landfill. Beth then quickly turned to Derek and raised a fist. Derek flinched,

"NOT THE FACE!" he yelled scared and cockily. Beth then calmed down and let out a breath.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hit any of you." She said. Derek then sighed in relief. But then Beth raised a fist again, Derek flinched. "Yet…" she warned. Derek's eyes widened.

Beth then sighed. She had lost her beautiful, clean kitchen. She then began walking around the mess. Unfortunately a small piece of the train was lying around. Beth yelped as she tripped over the ruble. She then felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She gasped as she stared into deep hazel eyes. She then realized Derek had saved her before she fell. Derek had his eyes wide,

"Beth are you alright?" he asked concerned. Beth blinked and then slightly blushed. Their lips were inches apart. She cleared her throat,

"U-uh yeah. I'm fine." She answered. But suddenly Derek's legs gave out. He was still in pain and with Beth's added weight, he could barley stand. They both gasped as they stumbled onto the floor. But fortunately, they landed on floor, not ruble. Beth then froze as she saw the handsome singer, **lying **on top of her. Derek's eyes widened as he noticed the awkward position. He cleared his throat,

"Oh Beth. I'm sorry." He said. Beth said nothing but stare at his face. Derek silenced, as he stared at her too.

Just then Ash angrily stomped into the kitchen, not knowing the incident. He then spotted the two. He gasped. He dropped the bucket and sponge on the floor. 

**'Derek on top of her? That should've been me!' **Ash thought angrily.

"What's going on here?" Ash exclaimed. The two then turned their heads to the drummer. Beth was the first to speak,

"Ash, no it's not what it looks like." She tried to explain before he thought something wrong. Ash then ran out of the kitchen. Beth sighed. Derek raised a brow,

"Huh. What's his problem?" he asked himself, forgetting Beth was underneath him. Beth frowned,

"Uh Derek…" she said indicating that she wanted to get up. Derek realized this and stumbled to stand up, but eventually he did. Then Derek grabbed Beth's hand and helped her up. But the move was a little to quick, and when Beth stood up she stumbled into Derek. Her body was pressed up against Derek's and her hand was on his firm chest. She blushed slightly and pulled away. She headed back into the living room, and Derek followed.

…

Ash then ran into the band's room. He dug his head into his hands and sighed. **'Why would she do that to me? I love Derek. But Beth doesn't know that… so it's not ALL her fault. They were laying** **on each other. Next thing you know they'll be laying on a bed!' **Ash then stood up and gave out a breath.

"Well I'm not gonna let that happen!" he assured himself. He then walked out of the room and headed to the living room. Derek was sitting on the couch and Beth was next to him.

Ash frowned at their closeness. He then spoke up,

"Hey Beth. Burger said he's mouth hurts bad." Ash lied, knowing Beth was a dentist; she'll help anyone with mouth pain. She quickly stood up and headed out. Ash smirked. He then jumped over the couch and sat by Derek. Derek jumped in surprise. He then sighed, seeing it was only Ash.

"Hey Derek." Ash said normally.

"Hey Ash." Derek answered. They stayed in a moment of silence. Ash couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous creature next to him. Derek then turned his body slightly toward him. "Hey Ash. Is there something wrong?" Derek asked. "You seem kinda stressed lately." He finished. Ash sighed.

"Well, I kinda have a problem; I don't know how to solve." Ash said giving Derek a frown. Derek sighed,

"Is it a math problem? Cause if it is, go ask the kid." Derek said, showing an embarrassed look. Ash frowned,

"No it's a love problem." Ash corrected. Derek then smiled and lifted himself higher on the couch.

"Love? Well Ash you came to the right man." Derek said cockily smiling. Ash sighed, trying to figure out how to explain the 'problem'

"Yeah, um…" Ash struggled to find the right words. Derek then cut him off,

"So Ash who's the lucky lady?" he asked interested. "Is she hot?" he continued. Ash then smiled nervously,

"Y- yeah. **She's** hot. Defiantly." He said nervously.

"What's her name?" Derek asked. Ash then froze.

"Her name?" Ash said nervously.

"Yeah!" Derek pressed.

"Um… Her name is…" he said confused. Thinking of a name quickly he thought of Derek's name. "Derek. No I mean Derek-a?" But he then nodded, "Y-yeah Dereka!" Ash saved. Derek gasped and then smiled,

"Hey just like my guitar!" he said excited. Ash then smiled nervously and his eyes darted.

"Yup. What a coincidence." Ash said nervously.

"Okay so what about Dereka? Did you make a move yet?" Derek asked, still believing Ash was talking about a girl. Ash rubbed his neck,

"Um. Well I keep trying to. But there's always a distraction, and I don't get a chance to talk to you… I mean Dereka!" Ash saved quickly. Derek nodded his head,

"Well Ash, if you really want to tell this girl how you feel. You might just have to come right out and tell her." Derek advised. Ash then looked at the singer. Ash couldn't believe it, but Derek just gave him advice that might help him win Derek's heart. Ash looked at the singer, excusing his thoughts.

"Do you really think that's best bro?" he asked. Derek nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, giving an assuring smile.

Ash smiled slightly. He finally decided. **'It's now or never.'** Ash thought cautiously.

"Well… um… Derek… I- I…" Ash tried to let his words out. He gazed at the singer. Derek looked at him, fully listening.

"Yes Ash?" Derek said. Ash sighed,

"Well, there's something I've always wanted to tell you…" Ash paused for a moment. "Derek I think I- I think I lo…" Ash started, but was soon cut off by the front door swinging open. Derek and Ash turned their heads. They found Burger with a dentist tool wedged in his mouth. Burger shrieked and ran into the bathroom. Beth then followed him,

"Burger wait! I'm not finished yet!" Beth called out, heading toward the bathroom. Ash clenched his fists.

"Oh come on!" he yelled frustrated. Derek then looked at him. Ash then got up and stormed off. Derek shrugged and continued watching T.V.

…

Tripp got out of his room and was heading out the door. Beth got off of the couch and stopped him.

"Where do you think your going, young man?" she asked. Tripp smiled,

"I got a date with Stacy the cheerleader tonight." He answered smiling. Beth frowned feeling hurt.

"B-But honey you said we would chill tonight. You know, party like a rock star." Beth said trying to be 'cool'. Tripp sighed,

"Sorry mom. I had other plans. Maybe we can hang tomorrow. Kay?" Tripp said. Beth frowned,

"Oh alright…" she said sadly.

"Bye mom." Tripp said, as he walked and shut the door. Beth sighed. Her and Tripp have grown apart. He wasn't talking to her that much; he usually just spoke to the band. Beth then plopped onto the couch. Derek then limped in the living.

"Oh Hey Beth." He said cheerfully. "Where's the kid?" he asked. Beth sniffled,

"Don't call him **kid** anymore. Because he's grown up!" Beth exclaimed sadly before groaning with grief. Derek raised a brow. He quickly sat by her. He was uncomfortable with Beth fake weeping. He placed a hand on her back and kept it there.

"Uh-uh it's okay…" he said awkwardly. Beth then clenched his black diamond studded collard shirt.

"First Tripp is pushing me away. Then breaking plans with me. Next thing you know, he'll touring with you idiots with out me!" she exclaimed. Derek looked at her insulted, jaw dropped that she just called his band idiots. Derek sighed and pulled Beth away.

"Beth, Tripp is growing up. All kids do. It's a part of life." He said trying to comfort her. Beth looked up at him,

"Derek why are you comforting me? I thought you hated helping people...and puppies?" she asked. Derek raised a brow at her statement.

"Now who told you that?" Derek asked curious.

"Burger." Beth answered. Derek then gave a small frustrated look. He planned on getting revenge on Burger later.

"Beth I don't know who in the right mind wouldn't want to hang out with you." Derek said sweetly. Beth was touched, she then smiled. She leaned over and hugged the singer tightly. Derek made a choking sound; he was taken back from the hug. But eventually he hugged her back. When they pulled away Derek smiled. He decided to something nice for Beth to get her mind off Tripp.

"Beth why don't we go see a movie?" he offered. Beth looked at him.

"You wanna see a movie with me?" she asked. "Aren't you embarrassed by me?" she reminded. Derek smiled slyly,

"Yeah well. I think I could put that aside for one night." He said smirking. Beth smiled,

"Great! I'll go get ready." She said cheerfully. But she then stopped. "Wait. Just the two of us?" she asked. Derek shrugged,

"Is that a problem?" he asked back. Beth smiled at him,

"I guess not. I mean going to the movies with you might not be so bad." She joked him. Derek flashed his smile.

…

Ash gasped at the obvious flirting. The movies were the one place where it's simple to score a kiss. Ash couldn't let Beth kiss Derek. He had to keep an eye on them. He then jumped out of the hallway. Derek and Beth jumped from surprise.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he pretended to act as if he already didn't know. Derek then looked at him strangely,

"Um. Beth and I are going to go watch a movie." He answered. Ash smiled,

"Oh can join along pal?" he said. Beth and Derek gave each other looks. Derek was unsure to bring Ash, due to his strange behavior. But Beth wanted Ash not to be angry with her from the incident earlier. Giving if he was angry, she still didn't know.

"Sure Ash. You can come." She said nicely. Derek looked at her confused. But Beth kept smiling. Ash plastered a fake smile. He put his arms around their shoulders.

"Oh this is gonna be fun guys. Just three **friends** going to the movies." He said giving a fake innocent tone. Derek and Beth gave a fake chuckle.

"Yeaaah." They said in unison.

**Gee Ash, kill the mood much? Ha-ha well that's chapter 4. Derek and Beth moments yay! And a little Derek & Ash too ;) Um some people ask me, which pairing I support more. I actually support both pairings. Well give some reviews. Bye! =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Adam

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm in the band**

**Ch. 5: Adam...**

It was a chilly full moon night. Derek, Beth and Ash were in the lobby of the local Cinema.

Derek and Ash decided to watch the new #1 horror movie, "Bloody disaster." Even thought Beth was a bit hesitant, Derek managed to convince her.

Derek sat in between Ash and Beth, due to Ash saying he didn't want to sit close to Beth. The movie started and it already started to freak Beth out.

In one scene, the girl and boy were just admitting that they loved each other. But soon the killer jumped out of the bushes and chopped their heads off with a beef chopper. Most of the crowd screamed.

Beth especially, she jumped and cuddled by Derek. Derek chuckled at her fright. At the same time Ash was boiling mad.

Then another horror scene showed. This time Beth screamed and cuddled closer by Derek. Derek felt he needed to show Beth their was nothing to worry about. He put one arm around her shoulders. Beth looked up at him. Derek gave a warm smile, which looked like he was trying to say 'it was alright'. Beth smiled back, she didn't pull away. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Derek slightly tightened his grip around Beth's shoulder.

Ash jaw dropped at the sight of this. He couldn't be anymore jealous. He's been sucking up to Derek, just to get his attention. But Beth wipes soup off his leg and gets to snuggle with him at the movies.

**'How is that fair?'** Ash thought angrily.

Ash clenched his teeth. He started to grip his soda roughly. The cap on the plastic cup was started to come off.

Beth leaned her head on Derek's shoulder, Derek in return leaned his head on hers.

Ash then snapped. He squeezed his drink, making it pop and spill all over Derek's grey jeans.

Derek gasped. "Ash!" he exclaimed angrily. Ash gasped too. He didn't mean for that to happen. Well, not to Derek.

"Derek! I'm so sorry! The soda was..." Ash tried desperately to explain. But he was stopped by Derek. Derek shot a glare at him,

"J-Just forget it!" he said slightly less angry. He stepped out of the row and headed down the stairs. He planned to go to the bathroom to wipe off some of the soda. Beth frowned as he got up. She knew Derek was still in pain from the accident.

She grabbed Derek's arm, "Do you need help getting there?" she whispered concerned. Derek smiled at her kindness,

"No Beth, I'll be fine." He whispered back. Derek exited the theater room.

Ash face palmed himself. **'Stupid, stupid!' **he thought frustrated.

…

Burger was in the house alone. He left the guest room, not finding Ash. He entered the living room, expecting to see Derek or Beth. Burger raised a brow seeing that they weren't there. He then saw that the band van wasn't parked. He then realized the group went somewhere without him.

"Oh. So they leave old Burger alone at home huh?" he asked himself out loud. He huffed a breath and picked up the house phone. He dialed Derek's number. It rang and rang but eventually went to voice mail. Burger put the phone back and crossed his arms. He plopped on the couch and just started to watch T.V.

…

Back at the Cinema

Derek's phone was still on silent, from the 'turn down you phone rule'.

(A/N: Please tell me you got that joke.)

Derek grabbed a few paper towels and wiped the cold soda off his tight grey jeans. The spill had taken place on his leg. But the stain was fading quickly away. Derek sighed as the spill almost vanished. Derek jumped as a stall door opened, Derek wasn't the only one here.

Derek turned to see a slightly tall man figure. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes and having a diamond earring on his **right** ear. He wore a pink collard shirt, a few buttons undone similar to Derek, and wore blue denim jeans, and white sneakers.

Derek gasped as he recognized the face. "Adam?" he called out. The man turned around hearing a voice call his name. He gasped as he saw his old friend. The man rushed to Derek. He held his arms open,

"Derek!" he said excitedly, having an unusual high pitched voice for a man. He then hugged Derek tightly, Derek shared the gesture.

When they pulled away, Derek smiled widely.

"Wow Adam! I haven't seen you since high school!" he exclaimed happily. The two men have been best friends in there freshmen years, and have been inseparable. Until Derek met Ash and Burger and formed a band.

Adam smiled widely. "I know! It's been years!" he said astonished. Adam then started to observe Derek up and down. Adam was amazed at Derek's beauty. Even though it's been years, Derek still looked fantastic. Adam lowered his eyebrows at Derek. Finishing his gaze on the singer.

Derek smiled, "Adam what have you been up to all these years?" he asked interested about hearing on how his old friend was managing.

Adam snapped out of thoughts and smiled. "Well, I've been working on fashion designs." He answered. His interest snapped back Derek. "But enough about me, let's talk about you handsome." He said smiling impishly.

Derek was kinda confused at Adam talking about fashion, and calling him handsome. But Derek didnt think much of it. Which he should of. "Well, I'm still with my band, Iron Weasel. And he just recently signed with music producer Simon Craig." He said confidently.

Adam's mouth opened. "Simon Craig! You guys are gonna be stars for sure." He said amazed. Derek smiled, but he gave a confused look when he spotted the diamond earring on Adam's right ear. Adam notice Derek staring, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Derek slightly smiled jokingly. "Um, do you plan on piercing your left ear too?" he asked, figuring that Adam just pierced the right ear for the moment. Adam raised a brow but then chuckled, knowing what Derek was talking about.

"Oh no, Honey. I forgot you weren't at the 10th year high school reunion." Adam chuckled as he talked. Derek raised a brow even more confused. Adam chuckled once more, "Derek baby, I'm a homosexual." He laughed.

Derek's jaw dropped. He never realized his old best friend was into men. Derek took a step back out of shock.

"W-what? I never… when did you know?" Derek struggled to ask. Adam sighed smiling. He then took a minute to think.

"Right after I saw you in your boxers in the locker rooms, and I wanted to take you in my car and rip them off." Adam said jokingly.

Derek stayed silent, not finding the joke funny at all. He remembered all the times Adam had taken a shower by him in the locker rooms after football practice. Derek started to get shivers down he's spine, recalling all the 'good catch' butt spanks Adam gave him at football practice.

Adam frowned, noticing Derek's horror look stuck on his face. Adam cleared his throat, "I bet you don't want to talk to me anymore and walk away, like all my other friends did, when they found out." Adam stated sadly.

Derek then felt a wave of guilt as Adam looked away embarrassed. Derek sighed and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Adam I wouldn't just stop talking to you, without a **very good** reason." Derek said nicely.

Adam looked back at him and smiled widely. "Really?" he asked touched. Derek slightly nodded.

There was a moment of silence. Adam was so happy Derek was still gonna talk to him. But Adam was also surprised, because Derek always used to be the selfish one. Adam thought of how beautiful Derek's heart was, but then reminded himself of how beautiful Derek also was on the outside. He gazed at Derek's body up to his face. Derek flashed his smile at Adam. Adam felt himself melt at the brightness of Derek's pearly white smile. The two stood staring at each other. But Adam's stare began to look lustful.

Adam took a step closer to Derek and was now inches away from his lips. Derek then felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but he simply ignored it. Adam then took a half step closer, and was now centimeters by Derek's lips.

He was so close he could smell Derek's breath, which smelled of chocolate candy. Adam leaned in quickly and started a gentle kiss with slight pressure added to it. Derek's eyes widened, he was so shocked that he couldn't pull away. Adam figured this was Derek not resisting. Adam wrapped one arm around Derek's waist and put his other hand behind Derek's head twisting his fingers in Derek's long choclate brown hair, deepening the kiss. Derek didn't grab Adam back but he struggled to move.

But suddenly Derek's accident pain started to kick in and his legs gave out.

Adam's eyes opened as he felt Derek slightly fall in his arms. Adam then pinned Derek on the wall. Derek started to whimper at Adam's tongue managing to creep inside his mouth, running over his tongue. Adam pressed his body tightly on Derek's. Derek couldn't move at all, he tried desperately now to move away. But then Adam slid his hand in between Derek's legs, Adam let out a lustful moan feeling at Derek's revealing buldge. Derek gasped shockingly as he felt Adam stroking his 'junk'. Derek whimpered in fear, hoping Adam would hear him, but with avail. Derek hoped that another man would come inside the bathroom and pull Adam off of him. Derek hoped…

…

Ash wondered what was taking Derek so long. He mentioned to Beth that he was going to go look for him. Beth agreed and let him out of the row.

Ash walked into the lobby, but didn't spot Derek. He then figured Derek was still in the bathroom for some reason. Or flirting with a group of woman.

Ash then made it to the restroom, he opened the door. He turned to the two male figures pressing their bodies against each others. Ash sighed wishing that that would soon be him and Derek.

But when the two figures slowly shifted, Derek's shocked and scared face was exposed. Ash gasped as saw the other man's hand stroking Derek's crotch through his pants. He saw Derek's face and it was full of fear. Ash then ran toward the man and pulled him away from Derek.

Adam looked at him mad, "Hey what's your problem!" he exclaimed.

Ash glared at him, "Other then the fact you kissing and touching my friend… oh nothing bro." Ash said sarcastically. Ash then stood by scared Derek and escorted him over to the door.

Adam grew angry and pulled Ash's shirt. "Walking away from the fight, porcupine head!" Adam exclaimed. Ash already grew frustrated and tired of this guy he didn't even know. Ash gathered all his strength and anger and threw a sucker punch at Adam. The force pushed Adam fairly far. Adam held the spot where he had been punched with his hand, groaning a bit. Derek was surprised by Ash's anger. But Ash just simply lead him out of the bathroom. Beth was in the lobby, saying the movie was over. They decided to head back home.

…

Beth had went into her room and fell asleep, not bothering to ask what happen in the restroom, much to Derek's relief. Burger had just finished complaining to the rest of the band for not taking him to the movies with them. But when he finally finished he drifted to bed. As did the band. Soon after Tripp got home.

…

Lightning struck the sky late at night. The roar of thunder shook the Cambell house.

Derek had rose up from his bed and shrieked, getting frightened for the sudden loud noise. His shriek of fear had woke up Ash. Ash quickly climbed out of his bunk and stood by the singer's bunk.

"Derek are you alright?" he asked concerned, also not trying to wake Burger. Derek looked at Ash with fear in his eyes. He nodded his head 'no'. Ash frowned; he leaned over and embraced the singer with a tight hug. Derek accepted the hug and spoke softly.

"Sorry I woke you Ash." He apologized as he gently pulled away.

Ash smiled, "Don't worry about it bro…" he assured. Another roar of thunder sounded. Derek jumped into the drummer's arms. Ash smiled contently; finally have the handsome singer in his arms. Ash thought of ways to calm Derek down. He finally thought of something, which is weird for him.

He pulled slightly away to look in Derek's face. "Hey. Why don't we light some candles in the living room and I'll make you some tea, and maybe you'll doze off there." Ash offered.

Derek thought for a moment and smiled,"I'd like that." He said.

The two walked into the living and Derek sat on the couch for a moment as Ash finished up with the tea. Ash dipped a generous amount of honey in Derek's cup. He handed the tea to Derek and he lit a several scented candles for light. Ash then brought Derek's red satin blankets and layed them in the couch. He insisted for Derek to lie on the couch. Derek did as what he was told and laid himself down, Ash tucked him in with his blankets, Derek was feeling relaxed already.

Ash sat by Derek's feet. Their was a small moment of silence as Derek sipped his tea. Then Derek put his cup back on the coffee table.

Ash spoke up, "Derek, who was that guy?" he asked.

Derek sighed, "His name is Adam. He was my best friend in high school, before I met you and Burger." Derek started to explain. "I just recently found he's… well attracted to men." Derek said.

Ash's eyes widened, **'Darn it! I could've asked for advice!'** Ash thought.

"And apparently he had a long crush on me or something; then he kissed me and…." Derek paused, remembering when Adam molested him. "He, he…" Derek struggled.

Ash spoke, "Touched you?" he finished simply.

Derek nodded. "Ash I've never felt more confused and dirty in my life." Derek said, lifting his knees to his chest.

Ash frowned and cut him off, "Derek no. You're not dirty. He just had a really strong thing for you bro, lots of people do." Ash tried to say.

Derek fell into Ash's arms once more, "But why me?" Derek asked his voice slightly breaking. He never figured a man would be attracted to him too, other then a woman.

Ash then chuckled skeptically, "Can you blame him?" Ash said.

Derek looked up at him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ash continued again, "I mean you're talented. Your charming, strong, funny, smart, and** gorgeous**." He said dreamily not realizing Derek's chuckle.

Derek smiled slightly, "You think I'm gorgeous Ash?" Derek asked looking flattered. Ash cleared his throat; he blushed a lovely shade of pink.

"U-uh what I-I mean by that is…" he was cut off by Derek.

"Ash I get it." Derek said trying to get Ash to stop explaining things, he was really tired.

Ash smiled, "Thanks bro."

...

Derek fell asleep on the couch that night.

Ash saw this and smiled. **'Wow he's actually so innocent'** he thought. He leaned over and kissed Derek's cheek and went back into the guestroom and spent the whole night dreaming of Derek in his bed, once again in his arms. And of course **shirtless.**

**Awww Derek/Ash. And Derek/Beth. Don't you just love them? Poor Derek at the movies huh? Nice punch Ash! X) PLEASE REVIEW QUICKLY! lol jk take your time=) (not really)...**


	6. Chapter 6: The night is still young

**Thank you thank you thank you for reviews guys=) I read them all in one day, and I could'nt have been smiling wider=D **

**Well anyway, this chapter is short, but with a lot of romance between Ash/Derek! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band' **

**Ch.6:**** The night is still young…**

"Ahhh! Ash!" Derek shrieked as he quickly rose up from his sleep, hearing more thunder and lightning combinations. He looked around, seeing he wasn't by his best friends in their bunk beds.

Ash quickly stumbled into the living room, still half asleep. He tripped and fell behind the couch. "Ow!" he winced. He then swiftly picked himself up and stood.

He was greeted with the sight of Derek shaking and cuddling his pillow. Ash then went around the couch and stood next to him. He gasped as Derek stood and embraced him tightly.

Derek whimpered. "Ash I'm scared. The tea and candles helped a bit. But the thunder and lightening still startle me." Derek said shaking.

Ash sighed. He was tired from all the drama from the theater. Not to mention Derek's accident. And **especially **from his love desire. Still trying to figure out a way to win the Derek's heart for good was exhausting. He was so tired he barley noticed Derek grasping his arm.

"Sleep with me." Was the only thing Ash could make up from what Derek just said. Ash's eyes widened, he shook his head in shock. He blushed violently.

"W-w-what?" Ash choked out.

Derek looked at him and repeated more clearly. "Sleep on the couch with me."

Ash then felt himself relax at the word misunderstanding. He then blushed again as Derek began playing with his fingers.

"It's just that…" Derek started, he then let go of Ash's hand and sighed. "I don't want to sleep in the bunk beds…but I don't want to sleep here alone ither." Derek explained.

Ash blushed, not really sure how to answer. He peeked at Derek's desperate expression. He simply sighed and gave a small smile. Taking that as a 'yes' Derek laid back down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him. For a moment Ash was a hesitant about **lying** with Derek.

Derek longing to go to sleep rolled his eyes. He pulled Ash's arm forcefully. Ash gasped as he felt his body collapse over Derek's. He blushed violently as Derek looked into his eyes. Ash gave a girlie shriek as thunder & lightning struck. Derek also jumped and wrapped his arms around Ash's neck, scared once more. Ash was about to pull off of Derek and apologize. But he then realized the golden opportunity.

He was lying **directly** on the British heartthrob. Derek had his arms around his neck tightly scared stiff, basically snuggling the drummer. It was night, and till dawn…it was only the two together…alone. Ash's thoughts were cut short when Derek spoke.

"Promise not to leave." Derek slightly begged. Not wanting Ash to leave, so he could be alone again. Ash feeling bold embraced Derek tightly by the waist.

"Absolutely I promise." Ash said solemnly. He then laid himself next to Derek instead of on top. He kept his arms locked around the singer. He pulled the red silk blanket over their bodies to their shoulders. Ash started to pet Derek's brown silky hair as he spoke softly.

"Sleep bro. You're okay now."

Derek smiled contently and shut his eyes. In moments he was in a deep slumber. Ash stared at the him for moments, but eventually he dozed off too.

**Ash awoke and was surprised to find Derek cradled in his arms, sitting on his lap, on a king sized bed. Derek had his arms around Ash's neck.**

"**I'm scared Ash." Derek said rubbing his head against the side of Ash's face.**

"**Don't worry Derek…you're safe in my arms." Ash assured. Ash then started to kiss the top of Derek's head. Derek then spoke.**

"**Make love to me Ash, please."**

**Ash looked into his hazel eyes and sighed, "I've been wishing for that Derek." Ash said.**

**Ash rolled over so that the handsome Brit was underneath him. Ash kissed Derek on the mouth passionately. Derek opened his mouth letting Ash's tongue in, exploring. Ash felt himself getting excited. He slid his hand in between Derek's legs, and stroked him thoroughly. Derek then gave a lustful moan and pulled from the kiss.**

"**Oh Ash!"**

Ash's eyes snapped opened. He looked around, getting aware of his surroundings.

"Just a dream." Ash said softly to himself. He slightly jumped as he felt something brush up against him. He turned to see Derek rubbing against him. Ash smiled and laid himself back down. Derek still asleep, wrapped his arms around Ash's neck. Ash played with his hair gently trying not to wake him. He very gently touched the singer as if scared for him to disappear.

"I love you Derek." Ash whispered quietly. "I love you so much." He repeated. He then dozed off again, hoping for another dirty dream of his.

**Review. You guys make my day. Love you all=)**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting and Greeting

**Heeelllo my lovley reviewers=) Again sorry i was a bit late on updating. But trust me it will go a lot faster now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.7 ****Meeting and greeting**

Ash awoke to something warm on him. He opened his eyes to see Derek laying his head on his chest, snuggling comfortably. Ash smiled and stroked Derek's hair. He put his free arm on Derek's skinny waist. He heard Derek sigh contently. Ash smiled.

"**He probably thinks he's laying down with one of his girlfriends."** Ash thought chuckling.

Ash leaned over slightly and his nostrils filled with the scent of Derek's strawberry shampoo. Derek shifted so he was next to Ash. Ash turned and faced him. He ran a finger down Derek's soft face then a hand down Derek's broad chest. Derek gave a small moan and leaned in.

Derek kissed Ash on the mouth gently. Ash gasped, but he responded to the kiss. Derek was still in a deep sleep, but he rolled over to be on top of the drummer. Ash moaned as Derek straddled his body; putting his strong hands on Ash's shoulders, pinning him onto the couch. Ash reached out and wrapped his arms around Derek's hips, sliding them to Derek's butt. Derek started to nibble on Ash's lip, but his eyes opened. Seeing the drummer, eyes closed, moaning. He quickly pulled away.

"Ash!" Derek exclaimed.

Ash's eyes opened, he frowned deeply at Derek's disgusted expression.

"W-W-W-Wha…" Derek stuttered.

Ash decided to play along so it would be less creepy for Derek to know of.

"I don't know! I was asleep!" Ash lied.

"So was I!" Derek exclaimed. Ash smiled inside at Derek buying it.

"I guess we were both dreaming of kissing a hot girl." Ash said. Derek nodded in agreement. Derek then said.

"Let's just forget this ever happened." Derek suggested while getting off the couch.

Ash's small smile decreased to nothing. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay." Ash said softly, sadly.

Derek smiled and looked at the clock which read, 10:30am. Derek chuckled and said.

"Let's eat some breakfast before noon starts." He laughed. Ash smiled and said.

"Hey Derek."

Derek turned back around to the drummer. "What?"

Ash smirked, "Pancake party!" he exclaimed. The two raced to the kitchen.

…

Beth, Tripp and Burger were at the super market. They saw Derek and Ash were asleep on the couch **together**. But they decided not to wake the two. But…

**FLASHBACK….**

Burger and Tripp walked into the living room, already dressed, about to wake the singer & drummer. But they stopped when they saw the two musicians cuddling on the couch, asleep.

The guitarists and bassist burst out laughing. Tripp shushed Burger, but the two kept snickering.

Tripp pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of Derek and Ash. Then him and Burger ran outside howling with laughter.

**FLASHBACK OVER…**

Beth rolled her cart down the aisle. She gasped as she bumped into another shopper, a male one.

He had a light pink tank on, with a bright pink mini hoodie to his hips over it. With a pair of white skinny jeans.

"Oh. I'm sorry for bumping into you." Beth apologized, barely noticing the diamond earring on the man's **right** ear. The man chuckled and said.

"No problem, sweetheart." He said with a high pitched voice. He's blue eyes and blond hair, making him look as innocent as a butterfly.

Beth smiled and extended her hand, "I'm Beth." She greeted. The man smiled back and shook her hand.

"I'm **Adam**." He said.

Just then Tripp and Burger went by Beth's side

"We got Ash's favorite cereal mom." Tripp stated. They then noticed the feminine looking man. Burger immediately recognized it was one of Derek's old friends from high school. In high school, him and Ash weren't great friends with Adam, only Derek, but they knew each other. But Ash has never really trusted Adam. And the drama that Adam caused at the movies, only made Ash's distrust worse.

"Adam?" Burger exclaimed. Adam smiled.

"Burger." He said calmly, taking a hug from the over weight bassist.

"Dude I haven't seen you in years!" Burger said pulling away.

Adam didn't respond but he recalled Derek saying he was still with his band, also including the man who punched him in the face, Ash.

"Where's Derek?" Adam said.

Burger chuckled recalling Derek & Ash cuddling. He laughed and said.

"Oh! Adam you gotta see this!"

Burger motioned for Tripp's phone. He showed the picture to Adam. But Adam did anything but laugh. He frowned angrily.

"When was that picture taken?" he asked anxious.

Burger stopped laughing for a moment to answer.

"Just this morning dude. Why?" Burger asked. Adam didn't respond but simply started to move away from the group.

"I have to go." Adam said plainly. But Tripp stopped him.

"Wait Adam." He said.

Adam stopped and turned to the teenager.

"If you were such good friends with Derek, why don't you come over for dinner tonight. You know to catch up with him." Tripp suggested.

Adam was about to refuse. But he thought he would be able to start things over with Derek, or do **other** things with Derek. Adam smiled and said.

"Sure why not."

…

Back at the house Derek and Ash were having a blast. Derek shrieked as Ash threw whip cream and chocolate syrup on his face. Derek wiped his eyes and nose, and in returned he threw nuts and strawberries at the drummer. Ash laughed but then gazed at the singer.

Derek was licking off the white cream off his lips and fingers. Suddenly Ash felt his pants were too tight. Ash grabbed a napkin and walked toward Derek. But Ash's lust got the better of him. He put his hands on Derek's shoulders. He quickly licked the side of Derek's face removing the whip cream. Derek didn't get revolted, he actually laughed.

"Ew gross Ash!" Derek laughed contently.

Ash smiled and looked into the hazel eyes he loved so much. Ash started slowly leaning in. Derek's smile faded to a serious face. He didn't pull away.

Derek didn't know why, but he felt he needed to respond. He held Ash's face with his hand, and stared into Ash's eyes. Ash wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and pulled him closer, their bodies touching. Finally Derek spoke.

"Ash what are we doing?"

"Just go with it Derek." Ash whispered.

They both started to lean in when they heard Beth's car pull in the drive way. They pulled back and blushed. They turned away from each other. Derek **very** slightly smiled. Beth entered the kitchen.

"Finally you two are up." She said cheerfully.

Burger and Tripp came in the kitchen with their hands full of groceries. They walked by the counter, but they slipped on the whip cream and strawberries.

Derek let out a laugh and looked at Ash. Ash smirked at him. Derek flipped his hair and flashed his perfect white smile at him.

Beth chuckled and turned to Derek.

"Hey Derek. I bumped into one of your old friends from high school at the super market." She said.

Derek smiled, "Really who?" he asked.

Beth put a hand on her hip and said.

"He said his name was **Adam**." She stated.

Derek gasped, his heart stopped. Reminding himself of the night before. Adam forcing himself on him. Ash noticed Derek's scared expression.

"Derek?" Ash said softly.

Derek quickly ran to the band's room. Ash ran after him. The rest of the band and Beth had no clue to what was going on.

**Thanks for reading, Review=)**


	8. Chapter 8: Adam returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.8: ****Adam's return**

A dark blue convertible car drove down the street.

"So… where are we going again?" a man with short dark hair and green eyes asked his friend driving next to him. The friend sighed.

"Ugh. I told you, were going to this house to have dinner with this family." He answered, his blue eyes locked on the road.

"Why?" the other man pressed.

"So I can get close to this one guy!" his friend snapped. The man crossed his arms and sat deeper into the passenger seat. His friend had told him they were meeting with some family to have dinner. But he never mentioned what family or why.

"What guy is **so **important to you that we have to have dinner with his family, and miss our club night Adam? And why can't you just ask him out?" the man asked. His friend rolled his blue eyes and looked at him.

"Derek Jupiter. And asking him out is hard due to the fact that he's as **straight** as an arrow! There! Satisfied yet Jake?" he asked annoyed. The man named Jake looked at his friend with his face expression full of shock and star struck.

"Derek Jupiter!" Jake exclaimed. Adam flinched at the outburst; he looked at his friend jumping up and down in his seat, full of excitement.

"Yeah?" Adam said to his friend confused.

"Adam! I love Derek Jupiter!" Jake shrieked, he then sank in his seat, "Ugh! He's so hot!" Adam looked at his friend, raising a brow. "The way he is on stage, his looks, his voice…" Jake continued. "And those tight leather pants… ugh! So sexy!" he said dreamily. He is a homosexual like Adam. He also had a crush on Derek. Adam looked at him serious.

"Hey! He's mine, Jake." He stated. Jake crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Says who?" he said sarcastically.

"Me. I saw him first, and met him first." Adam answered.

Jake sighed. "Fine. But I call next." He said looking away.

…..

Derek shut the door of the band's bedroom. Ash stopped and stood outside the door. He knocked and spoke.

"Derek. Open the door bro; I just wanna talk about this." He said indicating Adam coming over for dinner. Derek didn't open the door but he answered.

"No! I want to be in here! I don't want to see Adam!"

Ash knocked again louder, "Derek…" he started, but was cut off by Derek.

"No!" Derek snapped.

Ash sighed. He leaned his forehead on the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He lazily twisted the knob, expecting it to be locked. But surprisingly the door opened. Ash smiled and entered the room.

Derek was covered with his red silk blankets on his bunk which is at the bottom of the three. When he heard the door creak open he quickly rose up and by accident, hit himself on the bottom of Burger's bunk.

"Ow!" he yelped grasping his head.

Ash ran by his side and sat down, putting one arm on Derek's shoulders. He rubbed the spot Derek got hurt gently. Derek sighed as he let Ash hold him.

"I guess I should have locked the door…" Derek said obviously.

Ash chuckled and said, "But then how will we talk?" Derek frowned and pulled back.

"Just because you managed to come in here, doesn't mean I want to talk about this." Derek said rather harshly. Ash frowned. "I'll just stay in here till Adam leaves." Derek finished standing up.

"Aren't you gonna eat dinner?" Ash asked standing as well. Derek turned back to him to face him.

"No. I'll just climb out of the window and get something from Burger's midnight snack trashcan." Derek said. Ash shook his head.

"I don't think you can do that bro." Ash said. Derek chuckled cockily.

"Of course I can. I don't care if Burger gets upset." He said confidently.

"No. I mean **you can't **because Burger put a laser security system." Ash warned. Derek sighed and looked at Ash.

"Fine. I'll just…not eat tonight. Beside, Beth is cooking friend chicken, and you know how dry it taste." Derek said.

Ash frowned and raised his arms by his sides.

"Why can't you just chill out. Nothing is gonna happen tonight bro. Adam is only coming for dinner. And beside the whole family is here." Ash assured. Derek shot a small glare.

"How do you know that Ash?" Derek snapped. "Adam is coming to the house to see me. And it also doesn't help that this house has several **bedrooms** in it." He finished.

Ash protested and gripped Derek's shoulders. He stared deep into his eyes and said.

"No dude! I'm not gonna let him do anything to you like that! I promise."

Derek looked him and sighed. He didn't respond but he simply reached out and hugged the drummer. Ash smiled warmly. But he then recalled the moment him and Derek were in the kitchen. He could of swore he was about to receive a kiss from the singer.

He pulled away and tilted Derek's head up. Derek looked at him confused. Ash started to lean in and close his eyes. Derek didn't move but did feel a bit uncomfortable. Ash was centimeters from Derek's lips….

"Ash. What in the world are you doing?" a British voice said.

Ash's eyes opened, "Huh?" he said softly. Derek raised his brows. "N-nothing bro." Ash chuckled nervously, pulling back.

"Well. If I'm going to eat dinner with you lads, I might as well get ready." Derek said indicating his pajamas, and the fact he hasn't showered yet.

"B-but…" Ash started. But Derek gathered his clothes and exited the bedroom, into the bathroom.

Ash hung his head and walked out. He was already dressed.

**"Seriously!"** Ash thought.

…..

Adam and his friend, Jake walked up to the front door.

"So remember. We eat, chat a bit, and I get to have my make-out session with Derek." Adam said quickly. Jake grabbed his shoulder and quickly turned Adam to face him.

"Hey! What about me?" Jake exclaimed. Adam rolled his eyes.

"You can have…Burger." Adam said. Jake cringed his face in disgust.

"Ugh. You mean the over weight guy who plays the bass?" Jake asked. Adam nodded.

"You got to be kidding me right?" Jake said. Adam pulled back and turned to the door. He knocked and put his hands in his pockets. In a moment the door opened. But not by Beth. Adam's eyes widened. Jake looked at him strange.

"Oh, hey. Adam."

Adam cleared his throat.

"Hello, Ash." He said.

They stayed silent for a moment when Jake spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Jake. One of Adam's friends." He said cheerfully, lifting his hand. Ash smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey bro." he said. But he looked back at Adam, hate and anger in his eyes. "Why don't you guys come in?" he said innocently as he walked back inside.

Jake was about to walk in, when Adam grabbed his arm.

"What?" Jake asked his friend.

"Jake! That's Ash the one I've been telling you about, the one that punched me at the movies."Adam whispered loudly. Jake raised a brow and chuckled.

"What? He punched you?" he asked chuckling. Adam sighed. "But he looks so innocent." Jake finished. Adam frowned.

"Well he's not!" he stated rubbing the spot where Ash had punched him the day before. Jake chuckled and shook his head. He walked into the house, Adam then followed.

After taking a few steps into the home, Jake stopped.

"Oh. Wait I'm gonna go get my autograph book, it's in the car." Jake stated. Adam turned to him.

"Why do you need your autograph book?" he asked. Jake looked at him as if he was the stupidest man in the world.

"Cause were having dinner with Iron Weasel duh! And more importantly, Derek Jupiter." He whispered smirking. He ran back outside to Adam's car. Adam stood still, realizing him and Ash were alone.

"Wait Jake! Don't leave me here alone!" he squeaked. Adam turned slowly back to Ash; he gave a small nervous smile.

"Oh. Hey, Ash." He said fake chuckling. Ash rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at him.

"Look dude. I don't wanna have to deal with you. So just stay clear from Derek." He warned. Adam finally took courage.

"Who's gonna make me?" he said. Ash started to walk up to him but when a figure came from the hallway. They both turned to see the one they **both** loved.

Derek walked into the living room wearing a light purple collard shirt, with a few buttons undone. Tight black jeans; showing off his long, skinny legs. And pointy black leather boots. His variety of rings and necklaces included. His wavy brown hair fell carelessly over his shoulders, shiny and silky looking from the shower. His flawless eyeliner perfectly commented his glowing hazel eyes. The light smell of cologne coming from his soft skin. He flashed his perfect smile at the two of them.

Ash and Adam simultaneously swooned over him. Lowering there eyelids and slumping shoulders, their mouths slightly a gap. They both looked like idiots. Ash even forgot what he was about to do.

"Good evening all." Derek said calmly. Ash shook his head coming back to reality. He walked to Derek's ear.

"You look a lot calmer now dude." He asked more than stated.

Derek looked at him and whispered. "Yeah, I looked at myself in the mirror. Seeing of how incredibly handsome I am, it really calmed me down." He smiled cockily. Ash rolled his eyes and smiled widely. Derek then looked at Adam. Adam smiled at him and walked closer.

"Hello, Derek." He said simply. Derek was about to respond when Jake came in through the door. Jake spotted the singer and shrieked. He ran toward Derek and jumped into his arms. Derek was forced to hold him bridal style. Jake wrapped his around Derek's neck.

"Derek Jupiter! I love you!" Jake shrieked excitedly. Adam face palmed himself at his love struck friend. He pulled Jake from Derek's arms and sighed as he set him down onto his feet.

"Excuse my idiot friend." He said irritated. Jake started to jump up and down with his autograph book in his hands, shrieking with excitement, looking like a star struck 8 year old.

"Derek, I'm a HUGE fan!" Jake said. Adam glared at him, Jake saw this and said. "Oh, and a fan of the band too. But you especially." He finished. Derek chuckled as he spotted the autograph book. He grasped it and grabbed a pen from the counter. He started to sign.

"Always nice to meet a fan." He said flashing a smile. He gave the book back to Jake. Jake fell back but Adam caught him by his arms. Derek chuckled and turned to Ash.

"Who's this guy?" he asked. But Jake quickly stood and walked to Derek again.

"I'm Jake. Again, your biggest fan." He said smiling. Derek smiled at him. Adam walked between the two.

"Anyways…" Adam cut in. "This is a lovely house Derek." He said changing the subject. Derek nodded.

"Yes it is, and technically it's not my home." He said. Adam looked at him in confusion. But Beth entered the living room.

She wore a cheetah pattern shirt with a black belt on the hips, blue skinny jeans and black flat shoes. Her straightened blond hair over her shoulders.

"Hello Adam." She said. She then spotted Jake, "Adam and friend." She corrected. Jake smiled and shook her hand.

"Hello." He said simply.

"Well let's eat now huh?" Beth suggested. They all agreed. Beth called Tripp and Burger.

Tripp came wearing a red plaid shirt over a black 'Guns and Roses' T-shirt. Dark blue jeans and black boots. He greeted Adam and Jake and said 'Hi' to Derek and Ash. Burger wore a black T-shirt with a sliver skull in the middle and orange cargo shorts, and faded black combat boots. Also with a variety of rings and necklaces. Adam teased Jake about Burger being Jake's date. Jake elbowed him.

As they walked into the kitchen, Derek felt someone rubbing his butt. He turned to see Adam gently rubbing his 'back side'. Adam pulled away and smirked and winked at him. Derek shuddered.

...

They all sat at the table. Ash of course sat next to Derek, Adam sat across from Derek and Jake next to him. Tripp sat by Burger sat by Beth obviously. Beth served them the meal. Derek was the first to grab the gravy and pour it over the dry tasting fried chicken Beth cooked.

They started to eat when Adam spoke up.

"So Derek. What were you telling me about this not being your house?" Adam asked. Derek looked at him.

"Well…" he started. "As you already know, our band had a downhill streak. But Tripp here won a contest for us to have dinner in his house. He auditioned to be lead guitar, at first we refused. But then he offered we stay in his mother's guestroom. We agreed. Then he stole the school's teacher assembly so we could perform. We eventually agreed to have him in the band." Derek finally finished. Adam nodded. Jake then spoke up.

"So Derek lives in your house? His **bed** just yards away? What a golden opportunity." He said dreamily. Adam quickly kicked his foot. Jake yelped getting the message. Adam smiled at Derek then spoke.

"Well Derek, if you ever get tired of leaving here… you can always **sleep in my house**." Adam said seductively. Derek gulped nervously, Ash glared at Adam. Beth chuckled.

"You should hear the time I let my uncle sleep in the guestroom." She started. The band groaned, having to hear another one of Beth's boring stories.

As Beth spoke, Derek felt something rub between his legs.

(A/N: Not his 'ding-a-ling' i mean in between his legs as he sat down. Just wanted to clear that up.)

He took a swift peek under the table. Adam was rubbing his leg purposely in between his legs, playing footsy. Derek whimpered softly and pulled his chair lightly back. Ash saw this and looked under the table also. He saw Adam rubbing his leg against Derek's. Ash glared at him. He kicked Adam's leg hard. Adam was about to scream but he bit down on his fist. He looked at Ash who was still glaring. Adam pulled back his aching leg and continued eating.

Beth finally finished her story and the group sighed in relief.

"Wow. Interesting story Beth." Burger lied.

"Yeah mom. And look you didn't make Adam or Jake fall asleep." Tripp said looking at the guest. Jake chuckled and nodded. Adam decided to socialize to ease the tension in the air.

"So, Beth. You look lovely tonight, love the cheetah shirt." He complimented. Beth smiled and slightly blushed.

"Why thank you, Adam." She thanked, she then gave looks at the band and Tripp. "At least someone here compliments my looks." She finished. Burger's mouth dropped open, he complimented Beth all the time, and Beth just hadn't bothered to notice.

Derek chuckled noticing Burger.

Ash couldn't help but notice how adorable Derek looked then. He grasped Derek's hand. Derek jumped slightly and looked at Ash. Ash removed his hand. He kicked Adam again. Adam yelped.

"I didn't even do anything!" he exclaimed softly to them.

….

Throughout the dinner, Adam continued to compliment Beth, much to Burger's dislike. But suddenly Beth started to fall for him.

When they all stood to leave. Beth took Adam to the living room.

"Adam I hoped you had a great time tonight." She asked nicely. Adam smiled

"Of course I did." He answered. Beth smiled impishly at him.

"Then maybe we could do it again." She said softly. Adam smiled and started to walk.

"Oh sure. Jake and I would love to come over again." He said. Beth stopped him.

"Actually I meant just **me and you**. "She corrected. Adam eyes widened, finally seeing Beth was asking him for a date.

"Uh…" he started. He was about to mention he was homosexual. But then he realized if he went out with Beth, he would get chances to get close to Derek and woo him patiently. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure. How about Friday night?" he asked her. Beth smiled and fluffed her hair a bit and said.

"I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9: The plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'I'm in the band'**

Ch.9: The plan

Beth and Adam sat in the small, but very romantic restaurant. They've chatted about common things. Beth thought it was a bit strange that Adam mentioned Derek a lot, but she didn't think much of it.

"Here's your check you two." A female waiter with a white collard shirt and a black apron said cheerfully. Beth smiled as she was about to grab the check, the date was her idea after all.

Adam thought if he quickly dated Beth and wooed her, and that allowed him to get close enough to Derek, he could break up with her quicker and finally be with Derek.

He grabbed the check before Beth did and said smirking.

"I got it."

…..

Beth and Adam stood by the footsteps and entered the house.

Derek and Burger were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Burger started to burst out laughing.

"Ha! Look at that fat guy trying to lose weight but he cant!" Burger said pointing to the screen, and laughing. Derek frowned and looked at Burger.

"Oh Burger. I didn't realize you were on the show." He teased, he started to laugh. Burger shot a glare at him and gave a small growl. They heard the door open and they turned simultaneously.

"Hey, Beth. Where did you go?" Derek asked. He then spotted Adam. Adam smirked and winked at him. Derek gave a frightened look and he quickly ran for the band's bedroom to find Ash.

"Okay?" Beth said confused. Adam chuckled knowing that would be Derek's reaction, he walked inside.

"Hey Burger." He said simply. Burger smiled.

"Hey Adam." He responded. He looked at Beth, "So Beth where'd you go?" he asked. Beth smiled and put a hand on Adam's arm.

"I actually went on a date with Adam." She answered. Burger's jaw dropped, he quickly stood from the couch and raised his arms by his sides in shock.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed so loudly that Beth and Adam had to cover one ear with their finger.

….

Derek ran into the hallway into the band's bedroom, to look for Ash."

….

Ash moaned in his sleep.

**Derek and Ash were sitting on a blanket in front of the ocean on the sand, snuggling. **

**They had just finished a bowl of strawberries when Ash leaned in close to Derek. **

"**This is a beautiful place, but you are more beautiful then anything the world has to offer." **

**His mouth found Derek's and the singer responded quite passionately. **

**Derek quickly removed his shirt before Ash gently lowered him to ground. Derek opened his mouth letting Ash's tongue slip inside. Ash was enjoying how good Derek tasted when he felt his right hand being grabbed. He then heard Derek's jeans snap open and his zipper come down. Now he was touching Derek's soft skin.  
Derek smiled up at him and said "Help me". He assisted Derek in taking off his jeans. Ash could hardly catch his breath. **

**Derek was completely naked with his wavy brown glossy hair shimmering against his bare skin. As corny as it sounded he made Ash think of an angel. Nothing else he had ever seen brought him close to the idea of heaven. He almost expected to find wings under his Derek's body.**

**Ash's manhood strained against his zipper, from how gorgeous his lover was.**

**He leaned over Derek and kissed him again before saying **

"**I will love you the rest of my life."**

**He realized that Derek had taken his hand again. He placed it between his legs and Ash let out a moan that was almost painful.  
**

**Please touch me," Derek begged, "I want you to touch me!" Ash made quick work of removing his own clothes and pressed his naked body against Derek's. He captured Derek's mouth, and ran his tongue along the bottom lip, brought a gasp out of Derek. He then traveled down Derek's neck, making a trail of soft kisses. **

**He whispered, "I love you, I love you so much", over and over to Derek as he kissed his way down the man's body. Derek was about to speak…**

"Ash. Ash, ASH!" Derek yelled as he shook the drummer awake.

"Ah!" Ash exclaimed waking up from his nap. He turned his head to see Derek, his expression full of worry.

"Ash wake up!" Derek whispered loudly. Ash blinked several times.

"What is it bro?" he asked still half asleep.

"Adam is here! With Beth, doing I don't know what!" Derek said. Ash's eyes snapped open at Adam's name.

"What?" Ash asked to make sure. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed Ash's arm. Derek led Ash down from his bunk and to the door. They peeked through a crack in the door.

"Look." Derek instructed.

Ash did what he was told. He used one eye to look. He spotted Adam and Beth talking to Burger about something. Ash gasped.

"Whoa! He is here!" Ash exclaimed. Derek covered Ash's mouth.

"Hush you nitwit!" Derek whispered loudly. Derek closed the door completely.

Ash ran a hand in his own hair, "Dude what could Adam be here for?" he asked out loud. Derek turned to him and gave a glare.

"Why else Ash!" he replied angrily. Ash then 'pondered' for a minute.

"Well maybe he's gonna ask Beth if he can borrow her cheetah shirt." He assumed. Derek shook his head in frustration.

"No Ash! He's here to see me, to find a way to get to me." Derek said frowning out of worry. Ash frowned and grabbed Derek by the shoulders.

"No bro, he's not gonna get to ya cause I'm gonna be right at your side." He assured.

Derek smiled and hugged the drummer.

"Thanks Ash." Derek said. Ash smiled as he buried his nostrils in Derek's heavenly scent.

"Sure bro, I got your back!" he assured smiling.

They both walked out of the room.

…..

"WHAT!" Burger exclaimed.

Derek and Ash walked into the living. Ash shot a small glare at Adam. Adam ignored him and observed the handsome singer, much to Derek's dislike.

Burger rushed in front of his band mates.

"Guys, did you know Beth went on a date with Adam!" he yelled waving his arms from shock. Ash gasped with Burger. Derek on the other hand started to smile widely.

"What?" Derek asked in a much happier tone, eyes slightly wide and his smile glistening. Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around Adam's arm.

"I actually went on a date with Adam." She repeated smiling.

Hearing that, Derek felt his whole being lighten up. If Adam was dating Beth then he couldn't possibly hit on Derek. Derek was safe as long as Adam dated Beth. Or that's what he thought, not knowing of Adam's plan at all.

Derek kept smiling and approached the couple.

"Wow, that's great Beth!' he said. He then looked at Adam, "So I suppose you two are a **couple** now?" he asked. Beth blushed.

"I don't know." She said smiling, like a 5 year old girl admitting her crush. Adam smiled and thought that it was a perfect opportunity to 'woo' Beth. He put an arm around Beth's waist.

"Who wouldn't want to be with this gal?" he said smiling innocently. Beth blushed even more.

Derek smiled slightly deviously, "Perfect." his tone sounding bubbly.

Adam then frowned. He knew Derek was up to something. His thoughts were cut short as he felt Beth slightly tugging at his arm. He turned his head to her. Beth started to walk outside, he assumed to follow her.

Beth smiled as she shut the door, Adam felt slightly uncomfortable.

"So…" Beth started. Adam smiled still uncomfortably.

"So…" he replied. Beth took his hand and slightly swung it back & forth in a flirtations motion. Adam felt a cold feeling in his stomach.

"So… do you might want to do this again." Beth asked innocently.

"Do what?" Adam asked giving a weird look. Beth laughed her deep, creepy laugh. Adam felt like he needed to run.

"Go out on another date silly." She cooed.

Adam gave a small creeped out grin. "Oh that, uh…" he started. He then remembered his plan and motivated himself, **"For Derek, for Derek."**

"Sure how about Sunday in the afternoon?" he asked giving a fake smile.

Beth smiled and gave a small clap out of excitement.

"Okay!" she said excitedly. She suddenly leaned over and gave a kiss to Adam on the cheek. She smiled and walked back into house.

Adam rubbed his cheek feverously to remove Beth's cherry lipstick.

"I hope this plan **actually** works." He said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Joy and Deception

**Disclaimer: 'I'm in the band' is not mine**

**Ch.10: Joy and Deception **

Beth and Adam walked down the cement that had sand traces over it. The air was warm and slightly breezy. Other couples walked around them, some even noticed Beth as being 'the mother of Iron Weasel'. Woman in there mere 30s asked so much about Derek. Beth would slightly blush when a woman would ask,

'If he's as good in **bed** as he is on stage.' Adam would respond for Beth with an,

'I think he is.'

The woman would laugh cheerfully and walk away.

They walked on the warm sand holding hands and chatting about their past. Adam hadn't mentioned any of his love desire moments for Derek to Beth. That would ruin his **plan**.

…

Burger stood looking at the large window in the living room. He waved his hands and turned around.

"How can you guys be so calm, when Beth is going on a date with Adam!" Burger yelled more then asked.

Derek and Ash were playing 'Go fish" and sitting on the couch.

Derek started to chuckled; he put his cards on the brown coffee table in front of the couch. He crossed one leg on top of the other; and his arms behind his head; he sank deeper in the couch, relaxed.

"Relax Burger. Everything is alright." Derek said smiling calmly. Burger raised a brow and walked closer to him.

"Beth is on a date. A date!" he exclaimed. Derek smiled even wider, showing more teeth and his eyes squinting more.

"With Adam." Derek added still with the huge, creepy smile. Burger raised both brows and started to hold his own arms.

"Derek, you're really starting to scare me now dude." Burger stated frowning. "Could you stop doing that weird smile?" Burger asked. Derek shook his head 'no'.

"I wish I could but I think I'm stuck." Derek said through his teeth. Ash leaned over and massaged Derek's cheeks. Derek sighed as he was finally able to frown.

"Thanks." Derek said to Ash with a small smile. Ash gave a smile back.

"Dude how could you be so relaxed with bet being on a date?" Burger asked this time.

Derek gave a skeptical smile, "I don't have any problems with Beth going on dates." He stated. "All that matters is that she's on a date with Adam." He explains with a smile. Ash smiled too, knowing what Derek was talking about.

Burger raised a brow, "Why does it matter if it's with Adam?" he asked.

Derek frowned, "No reason, it just is." He answered looking away. He and Ash picked up their cards and resumed playing.

"Derek, do you have any 8s?" Ash asked.

"Ugh, yes." Derek said giving Ash his 8s.

"Ash, do you have any 3s?" Derek asked.

Ash shook his head. "Nope bro, Go fish!" he laughed. Derek sighed.

"You got any 6s?" Ash asked.

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded, he gave his cards to Ash.

"9s?" Derek asked hopefully. Ash laughed.

"Go fish!" he said.

"You got any 2s?" Ash asked. Derek gasped, 2s were all the cards he had.

Derek raised a brow, "Ash did you look at my cards when I set them down? He asked. Ash's eyes widened and he said.

"No…"

…...

Beth and Adam sat on the sand watching the ocean and the waves that played with children swimming.

Beth leant her head on Adam's shoulder. Adam rolled his eyes. Beth then looked at Adam, Adam looked back at her.

Beth leaned over quickly and kissed Adam on the lips.

…

Derek and Burger go to the kitchen to get snacks. Ash sighs.

He's kept the secret for too long. He wanted his heart to be at ease not at hurt. He wanted to look at those hazel eyes everyday; feel that slim, muscular body every night. Hear that godly British accent in his ear. He wanted to taste those soft, warm lips every morning.

He wanted Derek.

Ash stood up and ran outside to the Band van.

To the nearest flower parlor.

…

Adam pushed Beth away from the kiss. Beth frowned in confusion.

"What is it honey?" Beth asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. The plan wasn't worth it anymore to him.

"I don't think we should each other anymore." He said coldly and without any sympathy. He got up. Beth got up after him.

"What? Why?" she asked.

Adam didn't respond and simply walked away.

Beth held her tears till she walked quickly walked to her car.

She didn't even feel better at the fact that she was Adam's ride home. They both lived in Los Angeles. This was **miles** away from where they were.

She cried as she sped home.

…

"I'm sorry sir. As we already told you, we can't make a bouquet of flowers look like the rock star Derek Jupiter." The employee said to Ash. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Well probably you guys aren't trying hard enough." He said back.

…

Beth ran into the house and rushed to her bedroom. Derek saw this and walked after her.

…

Ash smiled as they handed the bouquet of flowers to him.

They said, "Glad were friends, but I want to be something more."

The employee asked if it was for a girl.

"Uh, yes." Ash said nervously, he quickly exited the store.

…

Beth was facedown in her pillow sobbing.

Derek entered her bedroom. He saw her crying. He sat at the edge of her bed. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Beth rose and looked around. When she spotted the singer she wiped her eyes in order to look strong.

"Oh, Hello Derek." She chocked out through sobs.

Derek frowned, "Beth. What's wrong?" he asked. Beth sniffled and forced a fake smile.

"Nothing. Why would you suspect anything is wrong?" she said in a fake cheery tone.

Derek raised a brow, "I probably first suspected it when you ran in the house sobbing. Also walking in here with you sobbing into your pillow, and now my shirt." Derek said as Beth sobbed into his shirt. Beth pulled back and gave a few sniffles.

"Okay, yeah. There is something wrong." She answered.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Me and Adam broke up okay!" she exclaimed before crying more. Derek didn't care, but his body turned cold and his smile faded away when she said those words.

"You and Adam what!" Derek exclaimed getting frightened. The plan of keeping Adam away from him was now a fail.

"I don't know. We walked on the beach, sat on the sand, we… kissed. She started. Derek made a small face of disgust. "But then he broke up with me for some reason, he wouldn't tell me why." She finished.

Derek frowned. He tried to face the facts but the sounds of Beth's sobs were distracting him.

He looked at Beth. He frowned.

He put an arm on her waist and one hand at the back of her head. He pulled her close. He gently rocked her.

…

Ash drove down the street.

He cheerfully sang one of the Iron Weasel songs on the way.

"Gonna hold you in my arms

And make everything alright

Gonna look you in the eyes

As I rock with you, rock with you, rock with you!

Cause you're my baby, my one and only cutie…"

…

Beth let Derek rock her gently. It felt good to have strong warm arms around her. She looked at Derek and Derek looked back at her. Derek forgot about Adam for a minute and gave all his attention toward Beth.

They both stared at each other for a moment.

Beth was hurting; she didn't just want family love for her right now. She wanted real love, and she thought at that moment that Derek could give that to her.

She leaned over quickly and kissed Derek passionately on the mouth. Derek's eyes widened. Surprisingly he responded to the kiss.

…

Ash walked into the house, with the flowers at hand and a nervous smile graced his lips.

"It's now or never Ash. Come on!" Ash motivated himself.

...

Beth sighed as Derek ran a hand in her hair. She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and she leaned in closer as she deepened the kiss. Derek wrapped his arms in return around her waist. Beth opened her mouth and let Derek's tongue come in.

Derek laid down on the bed. Beth pulled from the kiss to see the man she was lying down with. Derek looked at her, his eyes full of uncertainty. Beth leaned back down and resumed the kiss.

…

"Hey Burger. Have you seen Derek?" Ash asked the bassist.

"He's in Beth's room." Burger answered.

Ash slightly frowned at that. But it couldn't possibly what he was thinking. Could it?

Ash thanked him and headed to the mother's room.

…

Derek slightly rose as Beth unbuttoned his shirt. He shimmed off the shirt and continued the kiss. But suddenly Beth pulled away. Derek's eyes slightly widened as Beth began slowly lifting her shirt.

…

Ash sighed and gave a small smile.

"Here we go." He said to himself.

…

The drummer opened the door. He found two figures, one laying on Beth's bed, and the other sitting up lifting its shirt.

Ash's eyes widened as he realized it was none other than Beth and his beloved, Derek.

Ash dropped the flowers on the floor. Beth and Derek heard this and stopped what they were doing. Ash eyes burned with hate and misery.

He ran outside sobbing uncontrollably.

Derek rose to see Ash weeping.

Derek gently pushed Beth off of him. Beth pulled down her shirt.

Derek spotted the flowers and immediately piece together his own realization.

**"He must have loved Beth! That's why he was talking to me about a girl." **Derek thought.

"What have I done!" Derek exclaimed out loud. He pulled his around him and walked out of Beth's room. Beth then started to sob more, thinking of how confused she was.

**Well, this is it! One more chapter and thisstory is over...but dont worry, i have other up my sleeves(: **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Staying friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm in the band**

**Ch.11:** **Staying friends**

A dark chilly breeze of the night filled the air as Adam was walking down the sidewalk kicking a can on his way.

"Cant believe I forgot that, the old bag was my ride home." He said bitterly to himself, indicating his break up with Beth, and the fact that she was his ride back home.

Adam was walking by the Cambell house, but he saw a male figuring running from the house.

Adam's eyebrows rose. He then realized the figure was running toward him. Adam flinched thinking it was gonna hurt him. But when the figure ran under the street light; it revealed to be none other than drummer, Ash.

"Ash?" Adam asked out loud. But Ash didn't stop to chat, he ran quickly passed him.

Adam saw Ash running toward the local park. Adam's curiosity got the better of him and he followed the musician.

…

Derek continued walking through out the house looking for his weeping band mate.

When Derek was looking by the front door, he figured that Ash might have run outside. He jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He quickly turned around and came across Beth still teary eyed.

"Derek I'm so sorry!" Beth apologized solemnly. Derek sighed.

"It's alright Beth…" Derek started but Beth cut him off.

"No, it's not okay Derek," Beth exclaimed. "I can't just force you to do something you don't want to." She finished. Derek was about to remind her, that he didn't pull away from the kiss, but he didn't have time.

"Look Beth we can talk about that later, but we need to find Ash." He explained. Beth nodded in agreement; she also blushed as Derek touched her shoulder.

"Okay Beth, I need you to answer these questions that best you can." Derek said giving serious look, Beth nodded. "Has Ash ever showed you any signs of affection?" he asked.

Beth nodded, "Yes. He gives me hugs every morning. But he gives those to everyone." Beth said. Derek rolled his eyes.

"No, as in 'affection' I mean in 'more than friends'." Derek repeated more clearly.

"Oh," Beth said slightly surprised. She never would have realized that Ash would have a crush on her. "I don't think so. He barley…" she started once again, but she quickly stopped herself. "Wait!" she exclaimed.

Derek slightly jumped, "What?" he asked.

"Ash always got upset that I talked to **you**." Beth said. Derek made an obvious face. "He was probably jealous." Beth finished.

"I need to find him." Derek said.

…

Ash sat on a brown bench in the dark. He wiped his eyes but continued to cry.

**"It finally happened."** Ash thought. **"I guess Derek can never be mine now."**

"Ash?" a voice said in the dark.

Ash looked up to the direction of the voice.

"Who's there?" Ash chocked out.

"It's me…" Adam said steeping under the street light to reveal himself. Ash sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh great. This cheers me up." Ash said sarcastically. Adam frowned and glared at the drummer.

"Look 'bro'," Adam said imitating Ash's lingo. "I came to comfort you. So you could at least be grateful." He said. Ash sighed and gave a small chocking sob.

"I know." Ash said.

Adam sat by Ash, "So what's wrong?" he asked.

Ash wiped his eye and looked at the man next to him.

"It's just that, I saw the one I love, kissing another." Ash explained. Adam nodded.

"So your girlfriend cheated on ya?" Adam asked, automatically thinking Ash was talking about a girl. Ash looked at him.

"No… I mean y-" Ash was about to say yes to a 'girlfriend' but he hesitated. "No." he finished.

"Then what happen?" Adam asked confused. Ash held his breath; he then thought that Adam would understand. He was homosexual after all.

"I saw Derek kissing Beth." He said softly. Adam's eyes widened.

"What?" he said shocked. He never thought those two had something going on. But then something came up. "Wait why does that upset **you**?" he asked.

Ash didn't answer. He let his eyes talk for him. They were filled with compassion and lies.

It finally hit Adam like a bag of bricks. Adam gasped loudly and covered his mouth.

"OMG! You have a crush on…" Adam started. Ash waited for him to figure it out. "On Beth!" Adam finished. Ash dug his head in his hands. "No way!" Adam said astonished. Ash looked at him.

"No dude!" he exclaimed. Adam stopped talking for a moment. "I love Derek!" Ash exclaimed. He suddenly got embarrassed and he covered his mouth. Adam's jaw dropped.

"What?" Adam asked his face looking as if he saw a ghost.

They both stayed quiet.

"Please don't tell!" Ash exclaimed. Adam smiled skeptically.

"Don't worry I wont." Adam said, Ash sighed in relief. "You know drummer boy, I never thought you were into Sexy Jupiter. He teased. Ash chuckled.

"Who wouldn't be?" he asked sarcastically.

They both chuckled cheerfully.

…

Derek walked down the street.

"Ash!" he called out.

He then spotted two figures on the bench in the local park.

"Ash." He said softly.

He walked quickly. He gasped as he saw Adam sitting next to his drummer. He hid behind the nearest oak tree. He closely listened to the conversation. He heard Adam exclaimed something and Adam talk.

"Beth." Adam exclaimed.

"I love Derek!" Derek heard Ash yell. Derek's world stop, he even stopped breathing. He stopped listening for a minute. He stared at nothing as he quickly pieced together all the times Ash got angry because Beth talked to Derek.

**"He was mad because Beth was talking to me!"** Derek finally realized.

"Don't tell anyone!" he heard Ash yell.

Derek sat down at the bottom of the tree and thought for a bit.

…

"Well I gotta go." Adam said. Ash nodded. Adam stood up and began to walk away. "Bye." He said. Ash stayed silent.

"Wait!" Ash stopped him. Adam turned to him.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Thanks." Ash said smiling. Adam smiled back. They both walked closer and embraced each other.

After moments of hugging they pulled away. Adam smiled and turned back around.

"Hey, good luck with Jupiter." Adam encouraged. Ash smiled and nodded.

Adam walked away into the darkness.

Ash heard leaves started to ruffle. He turned to the direction of the near oak tree. He saw a shadow figure walk away from the oak.

"Who's that?" Ash said. Ash then frowned as he saw Derek.

"Hi," Derek said looking extremely guilty and confusion. Ash's eyes widened.

"Were you behind that tree the whole time?" Ash asked. Derek's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He apologized. Ash nodded.

"It's cool bro." he said. They stayed in silence, till Derek spoke.

"I heard what you said." He said softly. Ash looked at him shocked.

"You did?" he asked. Derek nodded. Ash then felt his eyes water again.

"I bet you think I'm disgusting and strange…" Ash trailed off. Derek stopped him by holding Ash's face with his hand. Ash stopped talking.

"Actually I don't." Derek said smiling. Ash started to blush.

"You don't?" Ash asked. Derek nodded and smirked.

"It's actually quite flattering." Derek said softly. Ash felt himself grow warm, he giggled a bit at Derek's warm breath dancing over his lips. They stayed in silence once more. Derek started to lean in.

Ash gasped as Derek's lip met his. Ash shut his eyes and he leaned into Derek's warm strong body. Ash wrapped his arms around his neck, and Derek wrapped his arms around his waist.

Derek slightly shifted his body for it face Ash's. But suddenly Ash straddled Derek's body. Derek involuntarily laid onto the bench. Ash smiled feeling Derek underneath him.

Ash pulled away from the kiss, but quickly started to kiss Derek's jaw line. Derek sighed and let Ash continue. They eventually pulled away, much to Ash's displease.

Derek smiled at him and fixed his hair. Ash smiled back and said.

"Thanks Derek."

"No problem, let's go home now, it's starting to get chilly." Derek said. Ash smirked.

"I can warm you up." Ash said. Derek shook his head.

"I'm good." Derek teased refusing the gesture.

They both laughed cheerfully. Walking together at a respectable distance.

…

From slightly far away, Adam was smiling and leaning on a light post.

"Good on ya, Porcupine head." He said.

_The End…_

**_Surprise ending! They all stay friends lol...okay look...this was my first story, and i actually thought no one would read this...so i didnt really put ALL my effort into it. But im proud i finished the story and im over joyed that you all enjoyed it. But hey...guess what?_**

**_I'VE BEEN WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY THIS WHOLE TIME! It's completely diffrent from this. The new story will be posted when people see this story is over, so in about a week or 2. _**

**_If you have any questions about the ending of this story, feel free to PM me. LOve you all! I like to say thanks to..._**

**_ThatChimmi_**

**_AlyssaTolensky _**

**_Angel1307_**

**_Djwatson_**

**_Shane Mitchelle_**

**_and all the other people who reviewed this, couldnt have done this with out yall! Bye, for now!=)_**


End file.
